Changed Lives
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Shadow and Sonic are on a run when they encounter Dr. Eggman. The evil scientist hits them with a laser that causes them to transform into each other, causing them to live each other's lives. But along the way, they discover something about themselves that will have their lives change forever.
1. Hanging Out at Sonic's

Changed Lives

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Hanging Out at Sonic's

Shadow knocked on the door, making sure it was loud enough to be heard over anything. He had come to Sonic's house, partiality because he was bored, and also because he wanted someone to talk to. Shadow sighed and knocked on the door again, hoping Sonic would hear it. A few minutes later, the door opened and a blue hedgehog stood in the doorway. He smiled. Shadow returned the gesture with a twitch of his lips. Despite his reason, he saw no need to be nicer to the hedgehog than he normally was.

"Hey, Shads. How are you?" Sonic asked.

"Bored. There's nothing for me to do today."

Sonic nodded and smiled. "Well, come on in!"

He stood aside, and Shadow walked in the house. Shadow looked around the interior of Sonic's house. He nodded in satisfaction, and sat down on the couch. Sonic sat down beside him.

"What do you want to do?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked over at him. Now that he was sitting with the other hedgehog, he didn't have any idea what to do. "Is there anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

Sonic jumped to his feet. "Of course there is. What do you want?"

Shadow thought about it. "I'll have a chili dog and some soda."

Sonic nodded and went to the kitchen. "Don't know what kind you want," he yelled to Shadow. "You should get in here and choose."

The other hedgehog nodded and followed Sonic. He opened the refrigerator and looked, then chose some Dr. Pepper. Shadow started to drink it, then set it down and looked at Sonic. Sonic was getting ready to cook the chili dogs, planning to make a lot of them.

Shadow smiled. "So, how have you been?"

"You know. Same old stuff." Sonic watched the water, waiting for the hot dogs to be done. "Eggman hasn't done much recently, and Amy still thinks I'm in love with her."

Shadow scoffed as he heard this. "Do you love her?"

"No, of course not," Sonic said. "I...I have a crush on someone else."

Shadow smirked. "So the hero does like someone." He leaned against the counter behind him.

Sonic looked at him and blushed, then looked away, hoping Shadow wouldn't notice. He wasn't sure if Shadow would accept his feelings just yet. To take his mind off it, Sonic returned his attention to the food and changed the subject. "How are things with G.U.N.?"

"They're fine," Shadow said. "I haven't had any missions in a while, though, so I'm taking some time off work. I get paid pretty well, though."

Sonic nodded. Of course he did. Moving to the fridge, he found the chili and pulled it out. "I never pegged you as the type to like chili dogs," he said.

The other hedgehog nodded. "I just don't like them quite as much as you do."

Sonic smiled and continued making them. A few minutes later, he brought over two chili dogs to Shadow, who started eating them. "Hey Shads, I'm just wondering...would you like to spend the night?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked at Sonic as he finished one of the chili dogs. After he had swallowed, he said; "You want someone over that badly?" He was one of the last people he thought Sonic would want to spend a night with. A small smile came to his face. "I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks. I could use the company myself, too."

Shadow let out a sigh after he finished the second chili dog. He nodded his thanks to Sonic and then stood up, walking over to Sonic and standing beside him. Shadow smiled, looking at the other.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked. "We can't spend the rest of the day standing around."

Sonic thought about it. "Let's go for a run."

"Where to?"

"Just around Station Square."

"All right then."

Sonic smiled, and Shadow noticed a slight blush on his face.

"Why are you flushed?" Shadow smirked as he asked. "It's just a run."

"It...it's nothing," Sonic said, turning away. "Let's just go."

He walked out the door as Shadow followed, wondering what was going through Sonic's mind.


	2. Switching Bodies

Chapter 2: Switching Bodies

Shadow watched Sonic as they walked. The two got to Station Square and looked around. Suddenly, a blast went off and they saw Eggman.

"He finally made a move," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded. "Let's do what we do best," he said, and sped down the city.

Eggman saw them and grinned. "There you are! I have quite the surprise for you today, hedgehogs. A serum I made."

Shadow looked up as the doctor said it. He didn't like the sound of that. Eggman grinned and fired a laser at the two. They didn't have time to dodge, and it hit them instantly. They screamed in pain as Eggman flew off, laughing. Shadow partially closed one eye as he looked over at Sonic. The other was in just as much pain as he was. Sonic groaned as pain racked his body. "What...what's happening?" He asked.

Shadow shrugged. He started to be in pain also, and the two hedgehog suddenly transformed. Shadow's quills straightened as Sonic's curved upward. The white patch of fur on Shadow's chest shortened as the rest of the fur on his torso's front did the same, leaving a light peach fuzz. Sonic's fur in that same area grew out, the white patch Shadow had developing on his. Blue dyed Shadow's fur and quills. Red streaks painted themselves on Sonic's body and quills. Any fur and quills not red turned black. When they looked at one another, they noticed that their eye colors had swapped.

They looked at each other, shocked.

"We've transformed into each other," Sonic said, noticing his voice was now Shadow's.

"I can see that," Shadow frowned when he heard Sonic's voice come from his mouth.

"I...I have a feeling this is permanent. What are we going to do?"

"We should go back to your house and think this over."

Sonic nodded and they went back. The two sat on the couch and thought about what just happened.

"Why would Eggman do this?" Sonic asked. "What was the point of us switching bodies?"

Shadow shook his head and sighed. "Who knows? It's Eggman."

Sonic nodded. "Well...if we're going to be each other permanently, we may as well change our names."

Shadow nodded. "That makes sense."

"Alright, then. From now on, I am Shadow and you are Sonic."

Shadow, now Sonic nodded. Then, a realization hit him. "You're fans are going to be after me now, aren't they?" he asked Shadow.

Sonic, or now Shadow, smirked. "Yeah, they will be. Especially...Amy."

They both shuddered. "Can't I just tell her I don't like her? You should've done it a while ago anyway." Sonic said.

Shadow smiled and nodded. "You should do that, Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "Maybe I'll do it right now."

The other hedgehog nodded. "Don't tell her about this...transformation. It might confuse her."

Shadow, now Sonic, nodded and smiled. He got up and walked out the door as the other followed him. "It shouldn't be hard to find her," he commented. "You usually just stand there, don't you?" Shadow asked through Sonic's body.

"Yeah, usually."

Sonic went out and stood in place, arms crossed. A frown was on his face, arms crossed over his chest and one foot tapping on the ground. Shadow didn't want to stand around waiting for her. Sonic's body or not, he had plenty of better things to do.


	3. Confessions of Love

Chapter 3: Confessions of Love

A few minutes later, Amy saw him and ran over, hugging Sonic tight. He reacted the way Sonic normally did, gently pushing her off him. "Amy, there's something important I have to tell you. I want you to listen carefully."

Amy nodded. "What is it, Sonic?"

"I don't like you the way you want me to. And I can't." Sonic looked into her eyes, stern expression on his face. "My feelings are for someone else."

Amy's eyes widened. "You don't love me? But Sonic, we're meant to be together! Who is it you love instead of me?"

Shadow got nervous then. He may have Sonic's body, but that didn't mean he had Sonic's thoughts and emotions. "I...it's..." He glanced at Shadow-Sonic, wishing he could tell him. "None of your business."

Amy saw this and grew angry. She pulled out her hammer and advanced. Sonic put his hands up. "Amy, put your hammer down." He backed away a step. "I knew you'd be upset, but that's really not necessary."

Amy shook his head and started swinging her hammer. "How dare you fall in love with someone else!" she shouted. "You and I are supposed to get married!"

"Amy, you're being unreasonable!" Sonic moved out of the way, avoiding her hammer. "If you fell in love with someone else, I'd be happy for you!"

The pink hedgehog shook her head. Sonic looked at Shadow again, wanting him to do something other than stand there. Shadow, who used to be Sonic, sighed and walked over to them. Amy stopped mid-swing, glaring over at him. "What do you want?"

"Can you stop this, please? Sonic already told you that he doesn't love you, Any. You can't just...go bezerk over this."

Sonic nodded. Amy's rage seemed to increase at his words. She never was sensible when angry. She glared at them and stormed away. Sonic sighed in relief. Looking at Shadow, he decided to pry. "Who are you in love with?"

Shadow gulped; he didn't know how to say this. Sonic crossed his arms, an expression of seriousness on his face. He wasn't going to drop this subject until he got an answer. "I...I love..." Shadow sighed; it was just better to show him. Going over, he placed a hand on Sonic's arm and gently kissed him. Sonic's eyes widened in surprise and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Shadow's waist. He pulled back from the kiss after a few moments and looked at him. A smile came to his face again.

"I love you," Sonic said. "I don't care if we've become each other...'Shadow'. You're the one I love."

"Same here, 'Sonic'."

"Let's take this inside, shall we?"

Sonic nodded in agreement. Shadow smirked and pulled Sonic inside. The two went in the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Sonic took Shadow's hand, moving to kiss him. Shadow smiled and kissed him back, then pushed him onto the bed. Sonic moved, trying to move out from under Shadow.

The other hedgehog noticed this. "Is something wrong?"

"No...not really."

Shadow sighed and nodded, then moved to kiss Sonic again, but the other hedgehog stopped him.

"Sonic...I mean Shadow...I don't want to go too far yet."

Shadow gave him a small smile. "Then we won't go too far yet."

Sonic chuckled into the kiss. "We'll just have to get used to it."

"Yeah, I guess we will. This actually isn't so bad."

Shadow smiled up at him. "It doesn't take long for you to get used to things, does it?"

"No, not really. You?"

"No. What are we going to do?"

Sonic thought about it. "Would you like to move in with me?"

Shadow nodded. "I'd like that."

"Thanks a lot. Should we tell the others about our transformation?"

Shadow thought about it. "It might be a good thing to tell the others."

Sonic nodded. "Alright, then. We'll tell them."

Shadow snuggled close to Sonic. "But I want to spend some more time with you first."

The other hedgehog smiled and wrapped his arms around Shadow's chest. "I'd like that."

"I hoped you would."

Sonic smiled and looked at his lover. "What do you suppose Eggman has planned?"

Shadow thought about it, looking at Sonic. Besides having them turn into each other, he wasn't sure. He shook his head. "Even what he did doesn't make any sense. We fight close enough to still beat him."

Sonic nodded. "We'll figure out his plan sooner or later," he said.

"I suppose."

The blue hedgehog sighed and stood up, pacing the room. Finally, he looked at Shadow. "Since we've turned into each other, do we have the other's powers?"

"We have similar abilities, so it wouldn't surprise me if we could."

Sonic nodded. Since he used to be Shadow and was now Sonic, most likely he had super speed. He looked down at his shoes. "If I've got your speed, I don't need these shoes."

Shadow grinned and nodded. Sonic slipped the shoes off before looking at the inhibitor rings.

"If we do have each other's powers, shouldn't you wear these?"

Shadow nodded. He slipped off the shoes he used to wear when he was Sonic and gave them to the other. They traded shoes, and Shadow put on the inhibitor rings.

"Want to give it a test?" Sonic asked. "You can try throwing a Chaos Spear, and I'll see how fast I can go."

Shadow nodded. "Let's go outside," he said. "Don't want to do any damage to our house."

Sonic grinned, and they walked outside. Shadow tried to summon a Chaos Spear and looked at the other. "How do you do this? You used to be me, after all."

"Find the Chaos Energy in your body and focus on it. Once you have a hold of it, you need to manipulate it. You've done stuff using the emeralds before. The only difference is that the energy comes from your body."

Shadow nodded. He closed his eyes and summoned a Chaos Spear.

Sonic smirked. "It seemed we do have each other's powers."

"Try running at my speed," Shadow said. "Now that you're Sonic, you can run at the speed of sound."

Sonic nodded. After a pause, he set started running. In a second, he was gone. The next moment he was back. "How was that?"

"That was great."

Sonic gave Shadow a smile. Now that they knew they could use each other's abilities, they could handle whatever Eggman was planning.


	4. Eggman's Plan

Chapter 4: Eggman's Plan

"Wanna race?" Shadow asked.

Sonic grinned and nodded. "Of course I do." Shadow grinned and sped off. Sonic sighed and followed him at the same speed. Sonic quickly caught up with Shadow. Smirking, he looked over at him. "I'm going to win this one," he said.

"Sure about that?" Shadow asked. "Chaos Spear!"

Sonic dodged out of the way, countering with a kick. Shadow grinned; he was enjoying his new powers. He kicked Sonic back and then threw a punch. Sonic ducked under his arm, kicking at him again. The two continued their race down Station Square. They grinned; this was fun. Both of them made sure not to hurt anyone as the race continued. A few minutes later, they stopped and panted for breath.

"That was...fun," Sonic said. "This new body is pretty cool. I'll miss my abilities."

Shadow nodded. "At least I can use Chaos Spear."

Sonic straightened. "When did you want to tell the others?"

"How about right now?"

"All right. Let's go find your friends."

Sonic nodded. As they were walking, he looked at Shadow. "Do you think we'll gain each other's personality now that we've swapped bodies?"

"I hope not."

"How come?"

"That would defeat the purpose of us changing." Sonic shrugged. "I just think it would be a waste."

Shadow thought about it. "You're right," he said. "I wouldn't really like a mental change either, to tell you the truth."

Soon, they had reached Tails' house. Shadow rang the doorbell and a few minutes later, Tails answered. "Oh," he said. "Why are you two here?"

"We wanted to tell you something," Sonic said.

Tails nodded. "What is it?"

"We've switched bodies," Shadow said. Eggman did something when he attacked Station Square."

Tails' eyes widened. "That's cool," he said. "Why would he do that?" Both hedgehogs shrugged. "Well, come on in. Maybe I can run some tests on you two to see what he injected. If I can do that, maybe I can figure out his plan."

Sonic and Shadow followed Tails inside. Tails led them down to the lab and had them lay down on the table. He took out a few needles and drew their blood, then examined them under the microscope. The hedgehogs watched him with both curiosity and worry. A few minutes later, Tails looked at them in concern.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "What did you find?"

"Apparently your DNA has been permanently changed," Tails said. "Also, there's something else inside Sonic...it has to do with his gender."

"What about it?"

"The serum...it's also changing Sonic's gender," Tails told Shadow. "In a few days, he'll be a female permanently."

"What?" Sonic shouted. "Why?"

Both hedgehogs were confused, looking at Tails.

"I am not sure," Tails said. "Why would Eggman do this?"

Then his eyes widened in horrible realization.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. "Tell us!"

Tails gulped and nodded, then spoke. "The serum he gave you also alters your personality. If Eggman made this, then he must have mixed in something that would make you work for him. It's the only explanation that makes any sense of the mixture."

Shadow and Sonic's eyes widened, then looked at each other.

"Is there any way to stop the mental change?" Shadow asked. "I don't want to work for the doctor."

Tails shook his head. "I don't know. Chemicals aren't my strong point. I can try to pull something together if you want."

They nodded.

"Please do," Sonic told him, and he and Shadow got off the table. "Should we tell him about us?" Sonic whispered in Shadow's ear.

Shadow looked at Sonic. Tails was his best friend, and he didn't want this to change how he thought about him.

"If you want to," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded, and spoke to Tails. "We have something to tell you," he said. "Shadow and I...are in love. We're gay."

Tails looked between the two, unsure of how to react. In a way, it made sense. Finally, he smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you," he said.

Sonic and Shadow sighed in relief. Tails had taken it better than they'd hoped. The smiled and nodded, then walked out of his house to head home.


	5. Gender Change

Chapter 5: Gender Change

Sonic looked at Shadow. "How long do you think it will be until I'm a female?"

"Tails said either tomorrow or the next day."

Sonic grew worried. "Do you mind?"

Shadow looked over at him. He wasn't sure what he would feel about Sonic being a female. "I do not know," he said. "Just tell me how you feel about afterward."

"I will," Sonic said.

When they got home, Shadow went to the kitchen. "Want something else to eat?"

Sonic nodded. "I'll have a chili dog."

Shadow chuckled. "Chili dogs is it then."

Sonic watched as Shadow made him the chili dogs, and gave them to him. Sonic ate them. After he did, he planted a kiss on Shadow's lips. Shadow returned the kiss, putting his arms around Sonic. The two went up against the wall, kissing each other passionately. Sonic pulled Shadow against him. Sonic moaned in ecstasy as Shadow moved his hands against Sonic's body. Shadow grinned and pulled Sonic into their room, pushing him onto the bed. He smirked as he got over the blue hedgehog. He kissed him again. Sonic smiled and pressed against Shadow's body. Shadow ran his hands along Sonic's sides, planting kisses all over his face. Sonic blushed and sat up.

"What?" Shadow was a little startled by Sonic's movement.

"Oh...um...that just startled me."

Shadow chuckled.

Sonic yawned. "It's getting late," he said.

Shadow lay down beside him in bed. "Then let's get some sleep."

Sonic nodded. He put his arm around Shadow, and they fell asleep.

The next day, Sonic woke up. He felt weird and suddenly a pain shot through his body as he began to transform. A pain ripped through his lower body, especially between his thighs. Sonic groaned in pain. His hips expanded, thighs doing the same so they matched. His chest grew next, pushing outward as the muscles got softer. His eyelashes grew longer as well. Sonic pulled his legs up as pain continued flaring in his abdomen. Something was changing inside him. Organs shifted position and altered. Sonic panted, grabbing onto Shadow.

"Sh...Shadow," Sonic said. "Help."

Shadow sat up, looking at Sonic. "What is it?" He gasped in shock as he saw her. "It's happened already?" Shadow placed his hands on her, hoping he didn't hurt her in some way.

Sonic nodded. She looked at him. "This doesn't change anything, does it?" She asked.

Shadow looked her up and down. It wasn't too bad. As long as she acted the same, he could get used to it. "Nah. I guess not."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks," she said, and hugged him.

Shadow gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We should do something about Eggman."

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know. But if Tails is right, we have to stop it from happening."

Sonic nodded and kissed him. Shadow stroked the side of Sonic's face. "You don't mind that I'm a woman forever now, do you?"

"That would depend on whether or not you act like yourself."

Sonic nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if you don't act differently because you're female. I know it sounds silly."

"I won't."

"I know it's a silly thing to think. Why would gender change how you act, after all?" Shadow shifted, moving to get out of bed. "Now that we're awake, how do you feel about breakfast?"

Sonic smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"How about pancakes?"

"Fine by me. I'll get them ready."

Sonic nodded and followed him. She looked at her new female body and sighed.

Shadow's ears twitched when he heard it. "Something wrong?"

"Oh...just thinking. Being a female will take some getting used to."

"Yeah, it will. Maybe that's part of Eggman's plan. Can't go interrupting his plans if you aren't used to your body."

Sonic nodded and then a thought came to her. "Well...at least we can have kids now, but that probably won't be until later."

Shadow smiled and kissed her. "Not too many when it does come up." Shadow went farther into the kitchen, pulling out supplies for pancakes.

"Yeah, I know."

Shadow threw the ingredients in and started mixing. "Tails said he might be able to help, didn't he?"

Sonic nodded. "That's right. We'll have to ask him how, though. He said our personalities will change so that we're each other mentally as well."

"Let's put that on the list of things to do today," Sonic said.

"I agree," Sonic said. She smiled.

When the pancakes were done, Shadow gave them to her. He sat down across from Sonic and served himself as well. The two began to eat, enjoying each other's company.


	6. A Relaxing Day

Chapter 6: A Relaxing Day

Breakfast ended quickly, and the two decided they should hurry and talk to Tails. No one knew when the other changes would happen. They ran over to Tails' place, and knocked on the door. The fox opened it and gasped when he saw Sonic.

"Already?" Tails looked her over. "You're pretty. Now get inside." Tails grabbed both of their hands and pulled them inside.

Sonic blushed at this as Tails led them down to the lab. She'd never got that comment from Shadow when he found out she'd turned into a woman. Shadow frowned at Tails as they followed him. The fox had them lay down on the table once again as he scanned them for any more changes. He had a look of concentration on his face as he scanned, paying close attention. A few minutes later, he looked at the results and sighed, then looked back at the two hedgehogs.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It's going faster than I had thought it would." Everything about Tails seemed to droop as he looked away from the hedgehogs. "I don't know how to help."

Sonic and Shadow frowned.

"I could look closer at the mixture he used, and maybe figure out what would be the reverse..." Tails turned away from them as he spoke. "If I work fast, I might be able to prevent you from being forcibly recruited to his army."

"Okay, thanks," Sonic said.

Tails smiled at Sonic.

"What are you two going to do now?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. "We're not sure," he said. "How long is the mental change going to take?"

"Uh," Tails looked thoughtful for a moment, tails swishing behind him. "A few days, I think."

"Is it possible that you can stop it from having us become Eggman's slaves?" Shadow asked. "But keep the change so that we've always thought we've been each other?"

"Uh.. I think?" Tails would certainly try. "If I try hard enough, I'm positive I can do it."

Shadow and Sonic nodded.

"Thanks," Sonic said with a smile on her face.

Tails smiled and stretched. "I'll get on that, then."

The two smiled and walked back to their house.

"What if Tails can't fix this?" Shadow asked. He hated to doubt the fox, but he couldn't help it.

Sonic sighed. "Then we'll be slaves of Eggman forever," she said.

Shadow sighed. He didn't like that idea any more than Sonic did. If Eggman succeeded, he doubted they would be able to save themselves.

"Let's not think about that right now," Shadow said, and moved to kiss her.

Sonic smiled into the kiss, pressing her mouth against his. "I think I can handle being a woman," she said.

"You sure about that?" Shadow had a playful look in his eyes.

Sonic chuckled and nodded. "What's with that look?"

"I'm sure being a female has some kind of drawback you won't be able to handle." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Like what?"

Shadow shrugged. "There's got to be something."

Sonic thought about it. "Nope. Pretty sure I can handle all of it."

Shadow nodded. "Very well." Shadow abandoned the subject for now. Sooner or later, he was certain he'd be proven right. He smiled at Sonic. "So, is there anything else you want to do?" He asked her.

Sonic sighed and looked at the floor. "Go for a run?" She looked back up at him, curious to see what he thought.

Shadow chuckled. "We just got home. Why not relax for a while and enjoy each other's company?"

Sonic smiled and nodded. "All right then." Sonic started walking into the living room. "What do you want to do? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, we can do that. Hey, how about we go out tonight: we could have dinner and go see a movie."

"Like a date?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded. "I'll choose the place. You choose the movie."

"What kinds of movies do you like?" Sonic asked. She wanted to choose a movie they would both enjoy.

"Action." Shadow grinned. "Sometimes horror."

Sonic nodded. "I'll look it up online," she said, and went over to the computer, looking at what films were playing. "Let's see...there's The Hobbit, The Wolverine, The Conjuring..."

"Are those the only three?"

Sonic shook her head. "There are others, like Devil's Due, The Nut Job and Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit."

Shadow sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure. Which one do you want to see?"

"How about The Wolverine?"

Shadow nodded. "Sure. What time does it start?"

"There's a showing around 5. We could go to the movie first and then get something to eat. What restaurant do you want to go to, anyway?"

"Home Town Buffet. That all right with you?"

Sonic smiled. "Sure, that's fine. This will be a good date."

Shadow nodded. "I certainly hope so."

"Well, it's around 3 now. We'll leave in a hour and a half so we can get to the theater in time."

"What should we do in that time?"

Sonic thought about it. She wasn't really sure. They could just relax for a while. "We could just relax until then." Sonic sat back on the couch.

Shadow smiled. He sat down next to Sonic and started to kiss her. Sonic put her arms around Shadow as they kissed.

They leaned closer together, kissing each other passionately. Shadow pulled away and smiled.

"You're beautiful," he said.

Sonic blushed a little. Snuggling against Shadow, she kissed him again. "I'm glad you think so."

Shadow nodded, and the two lovers started to make out. Shadow held her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Sonic blushed and moved closer to her lover, hugging him.

"I love you," Shadow whispered. He knew he probably didn't have to say it.

"I love you too."

Shadow held her close again. How they were going to spend the time until their date, he wasn't sure. "Want to go to our room, and...you know?" Shadow asked.

Sonic's face flushed even further. She looked away for a moment before nodding. Shadow grinned and stood up, taking Sonic's hand and leading her into the bedroom.


	7. The First Date

Chapter 7: The First Date

When they were done, Shadow lazily looked to see what time it was.

"It's four-thirty," he said. "Want to go?"'

Sonic sighed a bit, turning to look at him. She pushed herself up before answering.

Shadow smiled and kissed her, getting out of bed. Sonic followed him.

"We could get my motorcycle and go using that," Shadow said. "want to?"

Sonic nodded eagerly. The black hedgehog smirked and used Chaos Control to teleport to his own house. He grabbed his motorcycle and drove it out of the garage as Sonic got on also.

"I'll keep this at your place from now on," Shadow said, putting a helmet on and handing another to Sonic.

Sonic pulled it on after nodding. She wouldn't mind having it at her place. It would make it easier for them to go for a ride.

"Then we can use it more often," she said.

Shadow smiled. "I have a car also, so we can use that as well."

Sonic wrapped her arms around him. The black hedgehog smirked and drive off towards the theater. Once they got there, Shadow parked the vehicle, and they went inside. They got their tickets and food and hurried to choose their seats. They sat next to each other and held hands. A few minutes later, the movie started. Once the movie was over, Shadow wondered if they should stick around during the credits. He decided to, and was surprised to find out that there was a post-credits scene. He stood up, offering his hand to Sonic. The female hedgehog took it and smiled as they walked out of the theater.

"That was a good movie," Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we chose that one."

They left the theater and went back to Shadow's motorcycle.

"We're going to Home Town Buffet now, right?"

Shadow nodded. He started the motorcycle up, and they took off. He parked at the restaurant and hopped off the motorcycle. Sonic got off also. They walked into the restaurant and took a seat. A few minutes later, a waiter gave them their plates and they went up to the buffet. After getting their food, they returned to their seat. They sat down and began to eat.

"What did you get?" Sonic asked. "I got pizza."

"Fish."

Sonic nodded, and the two ate their main course, then got dessert. "So, you don't mind moving in with me?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Not at all. I should probably move my things, shouldn't I?" Sonic nodded. Shadow stretched. "Let's do that tomorrow."

"Okay," Sonic said. Once they were finished eating, Shadow paid the bill and they headed home.

Shadow didn't give Sonic a chance to get off the motorcycle herself. He lifted her from the seat and carried her to their room.

Sonic chuckled. "Carrying me bridal style, eh?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I like it."

Shadow smirked. Of course Sonic liked it. He pushed open the bedroom door and carried her over to the bed before dropping her.

Sonic smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks," she said. Shadow smiled and sat down beside Sonic, looking at her lovingly.

Shadow wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. Holding her close, he snuggled against her. The female hedgehog put her head on Shadow's shoulder; she was really enjoying this night. Their first date was excellent, and Shadow loved her. Shadow stroked her back as they lay there. Enjoying her company was all he wanted to do for the rest of the night. He smiled and looked at her, then lay down on the bed and pulled Sonic down next to him. They went to bed snuggled in each other's arms.


	8. Moving In

Chapter 8: Moving In

The next day, they both woke up and stretched, looking around the room. Today, Shadow was determined to move all of his things into Sonic's house. Outburst they had to figure out where to put it all.

Sonic looked at him. "So, shall we go get your stuff?" She asked.

Shadow nodded. "Where do you want to put it all?'

"We can figure that out as we go."

Shadow chuckled. "All right then. Let's go."

Sonic nodded, and they went to Shadow's house. He looked around and sighed; this was going to take a while.

"What do you need moved?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked around his house. "My books and clothes. Maybe some things from the kitchen... Why don't we decide that as we go along?"

Sonic nodded. They grabbed Shadow's books and went into his bedroom, grabbing his clothes also. Shadow put on a t-shirt and pants before walking out of the room and looking around once more.

"What about that car you mentioned?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah, I'd like to move that too."

Sonic nodded as Shadow went in the garage, put his things in his car, and started it up. Sonic got in the passenger seat and they drove back to Sonic's, parking in front of the house.

"What are you going to do with your house? Sell it?"

"I should." Shadow looked over at Sonic.

"Alright; that's another thing we'll do."

Shadow nodded, and then a thought came to him; what about the mental change? "When do you suppose the mental change is going to happen?"

"Tails said in a few days, so most likely tomorrow," Sonic said.

"Tomorrow." Shadow sighed. "How else do you think it's going to affect us?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps we can ask Tails."

"Should we go there now or later?"

Sonic thought about it. "Let's get your stuff moved in and then go there."

Shadow nodded. That was reasonable. He continued driving to their home. Once they got their, Sonic got out and looked at Shadow. She smiled and started to unload the things into her house. Shadow followed her.

"Where do you want my stuff?" Shadow had some of it as well, unsure of what to do with it.

"Put it in our room," Sonic said. "We'll find out where everything goes."

Shadow nodded and brought the stuff he was carrying up to their room. Sonic smiled and helped him. When they got everything set up, they sighed.

Shadow looked at Sonic. "Now that that's done, let's go see Tails."

Sonic nodded. They got in the car and drove to Tails' house. When they got there, Shadow knocked loudly on the door. The door opened a minute later, Tails standing in the doorway. He got a smile when he saw the two of them.

"Come on in," he said.

They went into the house and followed him to his lab.

"Have you found anything?" Sonic asked him.

"I think I know how to stop you from becoming two of his minions." Tails rushed to his desk and picked up a notebook. "I just have to finish putting it together."

"Can you tell us?"

Tails nodded. "This serum should get rid of whatever remaining effects the original had. Mostly changing to work for Eggman. You won't have to worry about that anymore."

"When will it be finished?" Shadow asked. He hated the idea of working for Eggman; no doubt Sonic did too.

"Later today." Tails looked at the chemical tubes behind him. "Should I bring it over when it's done?"

"Please do," Sonic said. "What about the other effects of the mental change? You said it would make us think we've been each other our whole life."

"Ah, I'm not sure about that. I was focused on trying to stop Eggman from getting you on his side."

They nodded. "That last part isn't important," Shadow said. "We don't mind if we start thinking like each other."

"All right. So long as you're fine with it."

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and nodded, then left the house. Shadow looked up at the sky as they walked to his car.

"What are you thinking about?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked at her. "Everything that's happened." He sighed as he got in the car. "I keep expecting Eggman to come attack again"

Sonic nodded, and they drove home. Once they got there, the two lovers went inside and sat on the couch.

"Tails will deliver the serums later," Sonic said.

"And we'll be freed from Eggman." Shadow gave her a small smile. "What do you want to do until then?"

"Let's watch some TV. What shows do you like?"

"Just pick something."

Sonic nodded and went into the family room. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before finally settling on Cartoon Network. Shadow got comfortable, wrapping an arm around Sonic as he did so. Sonic looked at him. She smiled and kissed Shadow's cheek. A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Shadow got up and saw that it was Tails. He was holding two serums.

"It's done." He held them up in front of his face. Shadow moved to let the Fox into the house.

"Tails is here!"

Sonic heard and stood up. Tails handed her a vial, and another to Shadow.

"Go ahead."

They nodded and drank the serum. After they finished it, they sighed.

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

"Feel any different?" Tails didn't really expect them to. They'd just have to wait until Eggman made his move.

"Not really," Sonic said. She looked at Shadow. "You?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Why wouldn't we be?" Shadow asked.

Sonic smiled. "We're fine, bro!" He told Tails. Sonic grinned and looked at Shadow. "Now what?"

"Now, we thank Tails for helping us out." He gave Tails a smile.

Tails smiled. "You're welcome," he said.

Shadow smiled and kissed Sonic. Tails' eyes widened and he looked away. "I'll...leave now," he said.

Tails hurried out the door as Shadow continued kissing Sonic.

"Well, we no longer have Eggman to worry about," Shadow said. "Let's just focus on our relationship now."

Sonic smiled and gave him another quick kiss. "All right."

Shadow smiled. "Want any breakfast?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Sausage and eggs?"

"Fine by me." Shadow nodded and began to cook. Sonic watched him. "How did you get so good at cooking, Shads?" She asked.

"Living by myself. I don't want to spend all my money eating out all the time."

Sonic nodded. She never really learned how to cook. Once the food was done, Shadow served her breakfast. Sonic smiled and ate. After a while, the two stood up and sat down on the couch.


	9. A Day at Yosemite

Chapter 9: A Day at Yosemite

Shadow looked over at Sonic. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. "What do you want to do?" Shadow asked his lover.

Sonic thought about it and shrugged. "Not sure," she said. "Want to go for a drive on your bike?"

"A long drive around to see the sights?" Shadow was standing to get his keys as he said it.

"Sure."

Shadow gave her a smile as they went to the garage. "If you think of anywhere specific you'd like to go, tell me."

Sonic thought about it and shook her head. "Just a long drive would be fine."

After pulling their helmets on, they got on the motorcycle and Shadow started it up. He drove out of the garage and turned onto the road. Sonic smiled and held onto Shadow's waist as they drove. Shadow glanced back at her as the sped down the road. He smiled back and kept his eyes on the road. Sonic laughed; this was a lot of fun. Shadow drove in search of something interesting to see out of the city. They easily could have ran there, but it was fun to drive. They drove out of the city and soon were on the freeway.

"Where do you want to go?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shook her head. Wrapping her arms tighter, she pressed against his back. "Somewhere nice."

Shadow grinned. "I know the perfect place," he said, and turned off an exit. After a few hours of driving, they came to Yosemite National Park.

Sonic smiled. "How long did you want to stay here?" She took Shadow's hand as they walked up to the gate.

Shadow smiled and kissed her. "That depends. How long do you want to?"

"As long as possible. That way, we can enjoy nature."

The black hedgehog chuckled and nodded, and the two walked into the park. They looked around at all the beautiful sights.

"So, is this considered another date?" Sonic asked.

"If you want it to be."

Sonic thought about it. She looked at Shadow and smiled. "We're out doing something together, so it's a date."

Shadow smiled. "Alright, then. It's a date."

After a while, Sonic began feeling antsy. It was a feeling she was used to; one that told her to just run.

Shadow looked at her. "What is it?" He said. "Are you not comfortable with our walk?"

"You know me." She gave him a smile. "I like running. Think we're allowed to here?"

"Why not?"

"Let's go!" Sonic sped off without another word.

Shadow chuckled and followed her, careful to stay on the paths. Sonic enjoyed the wind blowing past her as she ran. It was one of the reasons she loved it so much. Looking back, she saw Shadow following her and smiled.

"Having fun?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. Soon, they came to the falls and stopped.

"Beautiful," Shadow said. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the rushing water.

Sonic sighed and looked at the falls, closing her eyes as well. This place was truly beautiful.

"I've always liked places like this." Shadow looked at Sonic. "What do you think?"

"It is nice," Sonic told him. She smiled. "Wouldn't mind spending the day here."

"What would we do all day by a waterfall?"

"There are many other places in Yosemite that we can visit."

"Let's go check them out."

Sonic nodded and picked up a map. She looked at it and then ran off. Shadow followed her, a smile on his face. A few minutes later, they came to El Capitan, the mountain. Shadow looked up at it, still amused by Sonic's enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing you're having fun?"

"Yeah, I am," Sonic said. "You?"

"Yes, this is fun."

Sonic smiled and kissed Shadow. "I'm glad," she said.

"What do you have planned next?" Shadow took her hand in the hopes that it would prevent her from running off on him.

"Not sure," she said. "There are plenty of places to see around here. When do you want to head back?"

"Sometime before dinner."

Sonic nodded. "Alright, we'll do that. We should probably...leave around 4."

Shadow nodded in agreement. It sounded reasonable enough to him.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe we can get something on the way home."

Shadow shook his head in amusement and they went to check out the rest of the park. A few hours later, they walked out of the park and headed for home. It took around three hours until they finally got back to Station Square. Both of them agreed on a restaurant, and they stopped to get something to eat. After dinner, they went home and parked the motorcycle.

"That was a great day," Sonic said as they went inside. "I had lots of fun."

Shadow smiled. So did he. "That was fun. We should have more days like that." Shadow frowned. "It might be hard, with my job though."

"You work for GUN, right?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded, and Sonic sighed. "Perhaps I can find a job somewhere also."

"That would be helpful." Shadow started heading toward their bedroom. "At least you'd have something to do when Eggman isn't terrorizing people."

"I'll look around. Do you have any suggestions of what jobs I could apply for?"

Shadow snorted. "Whatever can hold your attention."

Sonic smiled and kissed him. "That's fine," she said.

Shadow looked at her and they got into bed, kissing passionately. A few minutes later, they went to sleep.


	10. Sickness

Chapter 10: Sickness

Shadow woke the next morning with Sonic tightly holding onto him. Gently nudging her, Shadow wondered what kind of dream she was having.

"Sonic, wake up," he said, shaking her slightly.

Sonic wrinkled her nose and muttered in her sleep. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. "Good morning," she said.

Shadow smiled and gave her a kiss. "Morning," he said. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Just a normal dream. Why?"

"You were holding onto me pretty tight."

Sonic laughed and got out of bed, shaking her head. Shadow smiled and did the same, hugging her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm not really that hungry today," she said. "I'll just have some cereal."

Shadow looked at her in concern. "Are you feeling all right?"

Sonic shook her head. "I've been feeling a little sick. It started last night after we went to bed. I'm not sure what..."

Her eyes widened and she ran to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. Shadow was shocked at how quickly she had gotten sick. Following her, he went to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway, looking at her with concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Shadow knew that was a silly question; of course she wasn't.

Sonic shook her head rather than speaking and vomited again. She was shaking all over, leaned over the toilet. Shadow's eyes widened and he ran to her side. Rubbing her back, he knelt beside her. He stroked the top of her head a few times.

"Maybe you should stay in bed."

Sonic nodded but vomited again. "I feel sick to my stomach...literally," she said, and got up. Taking a few shaky steps, she got back into bed.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Shadow intended to give her all the care she needed.

"No, I'm fine."

Shadow nodded. What caused her to get sick? "Call for me if you want or need anything." Shadow thought about it as he went downstairs. Maybe there was someone he could call. He picked up the phone and called Tails, hoping he would help.

Tails picked up quickly. "Yes?"

"Tails, it's me. Sonic woke up today and said she didn't feel well. Then she started to throw up. Do you know what's causing this?"

"Did she eat anything that would upset her?" Tails asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No. She said that she wasn't very hungry, so she didn't eat."

"Maybe you should bring her to see a doctor if she stays sick."

"I'll do that. Any other advice?"

"Don't let her push herself until she feels better."

Shadow nodded, and then a thought occurred to him. "You don't think she's...pregnant, do you?"

"That depends. Have you had sex?" Tails wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. Of course they had. Shadow wouldn't mention it otherwise. "I mean, she could be. Wait and see if any more symptoms come up."

"What symptoms are there?"

"Mood swings, cravings. Stuff like that."

Shadow nodded. "Thanks, Tails. I'll look out for those, and make an appointment with the doctor."

"Glad I could help. See you later sometime."

Tails hung up. Shadow sighed, and went back in the bedroom. Sonic looked at him. Shadow gave her a smile, going over to the bed.

"You'll be fine." Shadow stroked her face.

Sonic smiled. "What now?"

"Tails told me to watch out for a few things. If you don't get better, he wants me to bring you to see a doctor."

"Alright. Thanks, I appreciate this. What's causing me to be sick?"

Shadow hesitated. "We'll see. Give it a few days."

Sonic nodded. Shadow gave her another smile, thinking about what Tails had said. He sat down on the bed and stroked her face. "Get well soon," he said. "I'll call the doctor and make an appointment."

Sonic turned her face toward his palm, nuzzling his hand.

"All right," she sighed. "I'll stay here for now."

Shadow smiled and walked out of the room, picking up the phone and calling the doctor's office.

"Hi. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and I'd like to make an appointment."

"Okay. What day and time?" The receptionist asked. "And for who?"

"For..." Shadow paused, wondering if he should say Sonic's name. He decided to go for it. "Sonic the Hedgehog. As soon as possible, if you can."

"Okay. The earliest we have is later today around three PM. Is that okay?"

"That will work. Thank you."

"We'll see you then." the receptionist said, and hung up. Shadow smiled and walked back into the bedroom but saw Sonic wasn't there. He then heard something in the bathroom and saw Sonic vomiting once again. She groaned and looked at him.

Shadow hurried over to her, dropping to his knees beside her. Rubbing her back, Shadow gave her a small smile. "You've got an appointment at three. The doctor will tell us what's wrong."

Sonic nodded. "I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm craving chili dogs."

Shadow chuckled. "Of course you are. I'll be back in a bit." Shadow nodded but then thought about Sonic's recent statement. A craving, she said? Shadow shook his head. Sonic always wanted chili dogs. It wasn't that strange. But, wording it that way... Shadow hurried to the kitchen to make Sonic her chili dogs. He sighed and continued to make Sonic's meal. Once he was done, he gave it to her. Sonic ate it quickly, worrying Shadow that she was going to vomit again.

"Another," she said.

This worried Shadow. "Are you sure? You might..."

"MAKE ME ANOTHER!" Sonic yelled suddenly.

Shadow's ears flattened against his head. Despite that, he kept a straight face. "Fine, I'll make you another."

He turned around and stomped out of the room. Sonic watched him leave; she had no idea why she just yelled like that. She tried to get up to apologize but vomited once more. She groaned as her stomach churned and a pain shot through her abdomen. Sonic put a hand over her abdomen. She suddenly felt very dizzy, and held onto the sink for support. "Shadow!" she yelled. Holding onto the sink, she closed her eyes so the room would stop spinning.


	11. Good News

Chapter 11: Good News

The black hedgehog was in the middle of making Sonic's second chili dog when she heard her yell. He ran into the restroom.

"What's wrong?" Shadow put his arms around her, pulling her from the sink.

"I don't feel very good," she said. "I suddenly felt very dizzy and nauseous."

Shadow gently lifted her and brought her back to the bed. Laying her down, he gave her a light kiss. "Rest. Don't get up."

Sonic nodded. "What's wrong with me?"

"The doctor will tell us." Shadow took a breath. "You could be pregnant."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Until a doctor takes a look at you, we won't know for certain."

"All...all right," Sonic said. "Sorry I yelled at you."

Shadow smiled. "It's all right. Tails said you could have mood swings."

Sonic nodded and sighed. "When is the appointment?"

"Three in the afternoon."

"That's fine. What shall we do until then?"

"Make sure you get rest and don't vomit too much."

Sonic nodded, and crawled into bed. She felt terrible. Shadow sighed and felt her head, hoping Sonic didn't have a fever.

Shadow frowned. "I think you have a fever."

"Really?"

Shadow nodded. He got a thermometer and put it in Sonic's ear. A few seconds later, he took it out and looked at the display. It read 100 degrees.

"Definitely a fever." Shadow showed her the thermometer as he said it.

Sonic's eyes widened and she sighed. "Have you ever been sick?"

"A few times," Shadow said, and stroked her forehead. "You'll be fine."

He sat down next to her and smiled. When two-thirty came, Shadow woke Sonic up, who was taking a nap. "We have to get to your appointment," he said.

Sonic nodded and pulled herself up. The doctor would be able to help with her fever, anyway. They got in Shadow's car, and went to the doctor's office. When they walked inside, Shadow went up to the receptionist, who told the to wait. A few minutes later, the doctor came out and led them into a room. Sonic was seated on the bed as Shadow stood off to the side.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked them.

"She has a fever, and keeps vomiting," Shadow said.

"Anything else?"

"Cravings, she's really tired, and earlier, she got really dizzy and nauseous."

The doctor frowned and thought about it. He left the room for a moment and then came back with something. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said to Shadow. Shadow nodded, and left the room. A few minutes later, the doctor told him to come in.

"This may come as a shock but...Sonic is pregnant."

Shadow looked at Sonic to see her reaction to the news. He wasn't sure how exactly he was feeling. It was a mix of emotions.

Sonic's eyes widened. "What?"

The doctor nodded.

"We're going to have a baby," Shadow said. He could barely believe it. It surprised, excited, and worried him at the same time.

Shock flashed across Sonic's face. She thought a moment and then smiled happily.

"That's amazing," she said, and looked at the doctor. "When will I give birth?"

"In a few months," the doctor said. "You'll have to come in a few times so I can check on the both of you."

Sonic and Shadow nodded.

"Just take it easy for now."

"Thanks," Shadow said. "What about the fever that Sonic has?"

The doctor gave her another quick check up. He sighed. "The fever is a side effect of the pregnancy," he said. "It will return to normal soon but I'll prescribe some medicine just in case."

"All right. Anything she should do?"

"Rest. Make sure she don't do anything to hurt herself, or the baby."

Shadow nodded, and he and Sonic left, but not before paying. They sat in the car, thinking about what they were just told.

"So... a baby. What are you hoping for?"

Shadow gave her a smile. "A baby would be nice," he said, kissing her.

Sonic smiled. Hearing him say that had made lifted her heart. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go home."

Sonic nodded. Shadow started the car, and they went home. Before they did, though, they stopped by Tails' house. Tails was a little surprised when he opened the door to see them standing there.

"I thought Sonic was sick," he said.

Shadow smiled. "She's pregnant," he said happily. "We're going to have a baby!"

Tails smiled and looked at Sonic. "That's great news!"

Sonic smiled and nodded also. "It'll be due in a few months."

Tails hugged her. His excitement was confusing Shadow.

"Why are you so happy and excited?" he asked the fox.

Tails smiled and told him. "Sonic's my best friend, and I'm happy for her. Especially since the baby's yours. Sonic's loved you for so long, and-"

Sonic chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad you are," she said.

Tails nodded. "I just like seeing you happy." He looked at Shadow. "You, too. You rarely smile or look excited about anything."

Shadow smiled. "Well, I'm happy for Sonic. I love her, and she loves me."

"Um, is that why you came over, or was there something else?"

"Yeah, that's why we came over. We have to go, so we'll see you later."

Tails nodded, and watched them drive off. When they got back to the house, they heard a massive explosion and looked towards Station Square. Shadow sighed.

"We should probably see what's going on."

Sonic nodded, and they ran further into the city. Sonic and Shadow glared at Eggman, who looked at them and laughed.

"Eggman, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

The evil scientist chuckled and shot a beam at Sonic. She dodged it but was hit after several attempts. Eggman laughed. "You won't be able to stop my plans any more, hedgehog!" Eggman laughed again.

"Is that so?" Sonic asked. She tried to run at super speed but was surprised that she couldn't. Sonic could only run at a normal pace.

Shadow saw this and gasped, glaring at Eggman. "What did you do to her?" Shadow was ready to remind Eggman that Sonic wasn't the only person with super speed.

"I've taken away her super speed," Eggman said. "And now I'll do the same thing to you!"

He aimed the laser at Shadow, and fired. Shadow, like Sonic, avoided it a few times before getting hit. He snarled up at the scientist. There were other ways they could defeat him.

"Now you two can't run at the speed of sound anymore!" Eggman exclaimed, chuckling.

Shadow smirked. He jumped up in the air and did a homing attack. Eggman was startled and tried to move out of the way. He was too late. Shadow slammed into him, causing the mad scientist to fall to the ground, defeated.

"I'm taking you to GUN," Shadow said. "You won't harm anyone anymore."

Eggman glared up at the hedgehog. Shadow arrested him and brought him to G.U.N..

When he and Sonic got back to their house, they sighed and sat on the bed.

"Eggman took away our super speed," Sonic told her lover.

"I know." Shadow sighed. "At least our baby's okay."

Sonic nodded. "Maybe this will be a good thing," she said. "Now that Eggman is gone, we won't have to worry about him any more."

Shadow smiled. Sonic was right. Pulling her close, he gave her a kiss. "We have something more important to worry about, anyway."

"Yeah, we do. The baby."

Shadow laid down with her in his arms. "I'll take good care of both of you."

Sonic smiled and kissed him back. "So will I."

Shadow pulled her up against him. He was more than happy to get some sleep now. Sonic smiled and lay down next to her lover. They had two months, and then the baby would be born. The two fell asleep, holding each other.


	12. The Job

Chapter 12: The Job

A few days later, they were discussing what they should do until the baby was born. Sonic thought about looking for work, and Shadow thought that would be a good idea. She just had to find out where. Shadow went with her when she went to look for a job.

"Any suggestions of what I should get a job as?" Sonic asked.

"Something easy. That doesn't require you to do too much." Shadow looked over at Sonic, vaguely wondering if he was being too protective and worried about her.

"Like what? You mentioned me working at a store but I don't think I want to do that."

"I don't know. Why don't we just check out whatever seems interesting to you?"

Sonic nodded, and they walked into the city. They wandered around until Sonic finally saw something that caught her eye.

"Something in computers will work," Sonic said. "I'm pretty good with them, anyway."

Shadow nodded, and they walked inside. They went up to the front desk and Sonic spoke. "I'd like to apply for a job," she said.

The person at the desk looked up at her. They gave her a smile and handed her an application sheet. "Just fill this out."

Sonic nodded and filled out the sheet, then handed it back to the receptionist.

"All right. We'll look at it and get back to you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sonic said, and she and Shadow left the building.

"You think you'll get it?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. "I probably will," she said.

Shadow smiled. "How do you want to spend the rest of the day?"

Sonic thought about it. "Maybe doing something fun."

Shadow nodded. "Have any ideas?"

Sonic looked around as she thought. Nothing much appealed to her at the present. She shook her head.

Shadow smiled and walked up to Sonic, kissing her. He pulled away and looked at her lovingly. "I suppose we could hang out here; just you and me."

"That sounds fun." She smiled at him.

Shadow smiled back.

"When's G.U.N. want you back?" Sonic wanted to spend every moment she could with Shadow.

"They said tomorrow," Shadow said.

"Then I get you all to myself for the rest of the day." Sonic grabbed onto his arm. "How about we walk around the city for a while."

"That would be nice."

The two walked around for a while, talking about anything that came to mind. "We might as well tell everyone what happened." Shadow grabbed her hand as they walked. "They're bound to find out somehow, anyway."

Sonic nodded and followed him. They went around town for most of the day, telling their friends what happened. After a while, they came back to the house and sat down on the couch to relax.

"How are you feeling?" Shadow asked her.

"I'm...fine," Sonic said. "Just a little queasy, is all."

"All right." Shadow grabbed the remote from the small table and turned on the television. "Do you think there's anything interesting on?"

Sonic shrugged. Suddenly, she felt a kick and grabbed her abdomen in pain. Shadow looked over at her as she leaned forward a little.

"Abdomen hurting?" He moved a hand to her arm.

"Y...yeah. I felt...a tiny kick."

"A kick?" Shadow moved closer to her. "That's great." Shadow lay his hand over hers, stroking her with his thumb.

Sonic smiled and put his hand on her abdomen. Shadow returned the expression, rubbing her abdomen. He felt the kick also and kissed Sonic's cheek.

"It's a good sign." Shadow put his other arm around her, pulling her against him.

Sonic smiled. "Yes, it is. It will get better as the months go by."

Shadow smiled at her, moving his hand to pick up the remote. He turned the TV on but wasn't watching it; instead, he cuddled next to Sonic. Soon, Sonic had fallen asleep against Shadow. Shadow got himself comfortable, staring blankly at the television. He smiled before turning off the TV and falling asleep also.


	13. Dinner at Olive Garden

Chapter 13: Dinner at Olive Garden

They were woken later by the phone ringing. Sonic pushed herself up off Shadow and hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Sonic. After looking over your application, we've decided to hire you."

Sonic smiled. "That's great! When do I start?"

"Next week."

"Okay, and the day and time?"

"One PM on Monday."

"Thanks a lot," Sonic said. "I'll be there."

She hung up and sighed in relief, then looked at Shadow, who came into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"The computer company," she said. "I got the job!"

"That's wonderful!" Shadow lifted her, planting a kiss on her mouth.

Sonic giggled and hugged him. "I start next week."

"All right." Shadow gave her another kiss and set her on the floor. "Have fun there."

"I will. You start at GUN again tomorrow, right?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes. They have a mission for me. You'll be okay, right?"

Sonic smiled. "I'll be fine here by myself. What time will you get home?"

"That depends on what they want me to do."

"Okay. I'll be here waiting for you."

Shadow smiled and kissed her. He put a hand on Sonic's abdomen and felt a kick once again. "Sure likes to kick, doesn't it?"

Sonic nodded. "I wonder what gender the baby will be?"

Shadow chuckled, pulling her close. "Whatever the gender, I'm sure it will be adorable."

"Yeah, it will. I'm really happy for us. We're going to have a great life together. I really don't care if we have our speed or not. Do you?"

Shadow shook his head. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Do you need to check your abilities at all?" Shadow asked.

"No, it's fine. Do you think we have the rest of our abilities?"

Shadow thought about it. "I hope so. Anything G.U.N. asks me to do would be difficult without my powers."

Sonic nodded. "Let's try."

"Let's go outside first."

Sonic followed him. She and Shadow stood across from each other, trying to use their powers. Shadow's frown got larger with each minute that passed with him unable to use his powers. Sonic did the same. After a few minutes, she sighed in disappointment.

"Don't tell me Eggman's ray got rid of our other powers too?"

"It seems like it," Shadow sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Sonic asked, shocked. "I don't supposed there's a way to get them back?"

Shadow shook his head. "I doubt that." Shadow took Sonic's hand and went back inside with her. "I need to figure out what to tell the commander."

Sonic nodded. "What do you want to do until then?"

Shadow thought about it and looked at Sonic. "I suppose we'll have to live the rest of our lives without our powers. It might not be such a bad thing after all. Is there anything you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Not really." Shadow gave her another smile. "What do you want to do?"

Sonic thought about it. "Want to go out to eat?"

"Sure. You choose where we go this time."

"Alright. How about Olive Garden?"

"Let's go."

The two of them got on the motorcycle and went to Olive Garden. Once they got there, the two lovers walked inside and found somewhere to sit. A waiter came up and handed them the menus.

"Welcome to Olive Garden. What can I get you?"

Sonic looked at the menu. "I'll have Fettuccine Alfredo."

"I'll have Chicken Parmesan." Shadow had scanned the menu before making his decision. The waiter wrote their orders.

"What will you have to drink?"

"Can I have the Orange Italian Soda?" Sonic asked.

"I'll have a beer," Shadow ordered.

The waiter wrote their drinks down and left.

Sonic looked at him. "A beer? Really, Shads?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Shadow chuckled. "Something wrong with that?"

"No. I just find it surprising that you order beer here. I'd have some myself but I don't want to hurt the baby."

"I won't drink too much."

Sonic nodded and they began to eat. "So, what shall we do to prepare for the baby?" Sonic asked. She knew the birth was a few months away but she wanted Shadow's opinion on what they could do to get prepared.

"We need to buy things for the baby's room."

"That will work. Anything else? We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet but I can get an ultrasound."

"We could decide what supplies we to get. You know, ones that aren't affected by the baby's gender."

Sonic nodded. She smiled and continued to eat as Shadow did too. After they ate, the two decided to get dessert. After ordering, they didn't have to wait long for dessert to get there. They two smiled at each other and ate their dessert. Sonic and Shadow paid, and then left the restaurant to head home. A few minutes later, they got to their house and went inside, happy that dinner had gone well.


	14. Lost Powers

Chapter 14: Lost Powers

The next day, Shadow woke up early around 5 AM; he had to get to work. He kissed Sonic on the cheek, careful not to wake her, and left a note saying where he was. He hurried to get to work, still unsure of what he was going to tell the commander.

When Shadow got there, he saw the commander and walked up to him.

"Commander," he said. "I have something important to tell you."

The commander nodded. "What is it, Shadow?" He asked.

"I no longer have my powers." The memory brought another large frown to his face.

"What? How did this happen?"

"Eggman."

The Commander nodded. "Well...I was going to have you go on a mission to infiltrate Eggman's base, but since you've lost your powers I don't see how that's going to work. Do you still have your super speed?"

Shadow shook his head. He was just a regular person now.

"He got rid of everything. Is there anything else you can have me do?"

The Commander thought about it.

"I'll see if I can find something."

Shadow nodded and sighed. "Alright, thanks. Do you want me to stay today, or take it off?"

"You can go, I guess. We'll call if something comes up."

Shadow smiled and nodded, then left. He looked at his watch; it was almost 6. Once he got home, he silently climbed into bed next to Sonic, and fell back asleep. When Sonic woke, she was surprised to see Shadow laying beside her. Smiling, she snuggled closer to him. Unless something came up, she was happy to stay right where she was. A few hours later, Shadow yawned and woke. He looked at the clock on the bedside table; it was 10 AM. Sonic was already up; he could smell breakfast. Smiling, he got out of bed and went downstairs. The sight that awaited him was one he liked.

Sonic had made a grand breakfast. She looked at him and smiled. "Breakfast is served," she said.

Shadow chuckled. "What's the special occasion?"

"Nothing." Sonic was beaming with happiness. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Shadow smiled. "GUN gave me the day off; I explained that I don't have my powers anymore. The Commander's trying to figure out something I can do."

"Hopefully he can find something." Sonic sat down at the table with him.

Shadow nodded.

"You'll still have those missions, won't you." Sonic was looking down at her food.

"Yeah, I might," Shadow said.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Well just be careful if they do." Sonic gave him a wink. "I don't need something happening to you and leaving me alone."

Shadow chuckled and stood up. "Come here," he said, his arms outstretched. Sonic stood also and went to him as Shadow pulled her in for a kiss. "I won't let anything happen to you. That's a promise."

Sonic nodded, unsure of why she suddenly felt so sad. It wasn't like her to get upset so easily. Putting her head on his shoulder, she sniffled. "I know you won't. I don't even know why I'm worried about it."

"Mood swings, Sonic."

Sonic looked up at him. "I don't think I like mood swings."

Shadow laughed and hugged her some more. "It will be fine. We'll just take it easy for now."

Sonic nodded and closed her eyes, lying against Shadow. He was right.


	15. Planning the Baby Shower

Chapter 15: Planning the Baby Shower

A month later, the two hedgehogs were happy with how their lives were turning out. Shadow's missions were never too difficult, and Sonic was content with her own job. Her stomach had grown bigger also. She kept having mood swings and morning sickness. Now she was in the doctor's office waiting to have an ultrasound. Once the doctor was ready, he came out and called her into the room. Sonic sighed and went in the room. The doctor turned on a machine and it showed a film of the baby. He smiled.

"Can you tell the gender yet?" Sonic asked.

"It's too early to tell," the doctor said. "But the baby is very healthy. One more month and it will be born."

Sonic smiled down at her abdomen. Shadow would be glad to hear the news. "Do I need to come in before then?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Thank you, doctor." Sonic started getting up to leave.

She walked out of the office and headed home. Shadow was waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Our baby's healthy," she said. "The doctor also said that it would be born in another month."

Shadow smiled and kissed her. "That's wonderful."

"I'm excited." She hugged Shadow. "We should come up with names now rather than waiting."

"Alright. Any ideas?"

Sonic shook her head.

Shadow thought about it. "If it's a boy...name him Shadic. If it's a girl...how about...Maria?"

"Those work."

The male hedgehog smiled. "We should probably buy some things for the baby room. Maybe we could have a baby shower."

Sonic thought about Shadow's suggestions. "Who should we invite?"

"For the baby shower?"

Sonic nodded again.

Shadow thought about it. "How about Tails, Knuckles, Vanilla, Rouge...who else?"

"Everyone." Sonic wanted to see all of her friends.

"Alright, then we will do that. When should we have the baby shower?"

Sonic shrugged. "When do you suppose would be a good time?"

"Maybe a week from now?" Shadow asked.

"Okay." Sonic gave him a smile. "Should I invite everyone?"

Shadow nodded. "What about Amy?" He asked. "You know how she is."

Sonic frowned. She didn't want to exclude Amy. But with the way she acted, Sonic wasn't sure it was a good idea. "I don't want to leave her out...but I'm not sure I want to invite her, either."

"Well, think about it. In the meantime, why not invite the rest of our friends?" Shadow said, and went to the phone to dial Tails' number.

Tails answered quickly. "Tails here," he said.

"Hi, Tails. This is Sonic. I was just wondering if you're doing anything next week. Shadow and I are having a baby shower and we were wondering if you can come."

"Of course I can come. What day and time is it?"

"Next Monday, at noon," Sonic said.

"I'll be there," Tails said.

"Thanks," Sonic said, and hung up. She called the rest of her friends. After she had done so, she smiled. "They're all coming. The baby shower's next Monday at noon."

Shadow smiled and gave her a kiss. "I'll be there, too. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Shads."

"Any other preparations we have to make?"

Sonic nodded. "Most likely. I'm not sure what, though. Any ideas?"

Shadow thought about it, holding her close. "Well, what usually happens at baby showers?"

"Usually people have a cake, play games, get gifts for the baby. Things like that."

"Then we need cake."

Sonic nodded. "I'll go shopping for it later. Anything else we need while I'm at the store?"

Shadow shook his head. "I don't think so." He walked into the kitchen to check. He looked in the fridge and shook his head; they had a lot of food already.

"Alright, then. I'll be back in a half hour," Sonic said, picking up her purse and cell phone. "Mind if I take your car?"

"Not at all. Be careful."

Sonic smiled and left the house. She got in the car and drove to the supermarket. Once there, she hurried to the cakes to see if she could find one that would work. She looked around and saw one, then paid for it and hurried back to the house. Shadow saw her come in with the cake and smiled.

"What flavor is it?" Shadow watched her as she brought it to the kitchen.

"Chocolate," Sonic said, putting the cake in the refrigerator. "My favorite."

"We've got until Monday, but how do you want to set up the house?"

Sonic looked around. "We could decorate a little," she said. "I also got some decorations from the store that we could hang up. What do you want to do?"

"That sounds fine. Let's do that Monday morning."

"Okay, we'll do that. Anything we should do until then?"

Shadow shook his head. There wasn't anything he could thing of other than their jobs.

Sonic nodded. "I have to get to work soon," she said. "You?"

"They haven't told me anything yet. But yes, I was going to go in. When do you have to go to work?"

"In an hour or so. Why?"

Shadow smiled. "Just wondering. I have to go in about that same time."

"What should we do until then?"

The black hedgehog shrugged. "Maybe there's something on television."

Sonic nodded and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. Shadow sat on the couch next to her, leaning against the back. A smile was on his face as he looked at her. "I love you," he said, kissing her on the lips. Shadow put a hand on her abdomen and felt another kick. He chuckled. "Is there any reason it kicks so often?" he asked Sonic.

Sonic shrugged. She didn't really know. Shadow placed a kiss on her abdomen. Sonic looked at him and smiled, and the two continued to watch TV. An hour later, they got up and started to head to work.


	16. Work

Chapter 16: Work

Sonic went to work, greeting everyone with a smile when she got there. The other employees nodded as Sonic got there. She sighed and sat at her desk in front of a computer. Sonic started looking into what needed fixed, trying not to let her mind wander. Excitement for something always left her unable to focus. She nodded and looked at where she needed to go, then stood up. Sonic hurried to where she was needed, going over what needed done on her way. Soon, she came to a room full of computers and started installing software, fixing other problems also.

She did her job as fast as possible while still doing it right. A few hours later, she was done with this section. She sighed; this was a good job but the hours were long and it was hard work. Sonic looked at what she needed to do next. Hurrying to her next destination, Sonic looked down at her abdomen. She smiled as she placed a hand on it. She walked by her boss's office and knocked on the door, then came in and looked at him.

"Hello, Sonic," he said. "What is it I can help you with?"

"I'm having a baby shower at noon on Monday. That won't interrupt anything, will it?"

Her boss shook his head. "You can have that day off. I see you're expecting."

Sonic nodded. "Yes. We're both very excited."

"Who's the father?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

Her boss nodded and smiled. "I will give you maternity leave; you can have the rest of the month off until your baby is born. Will that suffice?"

Sonic blinked in surprise. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know what that is, I assume?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes. When should I come back in?"

Her boss thought about it. "I'd say a few weeks after your baby is born. You should have time to prepare for the birth and spend time with him/her afterwards. be sure to finish work today, though."

"Of course." Sonic gave him another smile. "Thank you very much, sir."

"You're welcome. Good luck with your baby."

Sonic nodded and left the office. She couldn't wait to tell Shadow the news. But first, she had to finish her job. Sonic went back to her desk and looked at what needed to be done for the rest of the day. She smiled, wondering what Shadow was doing at GUN.

When Shadow arrived at G.U.N., he walked straight to Rouge. "Anything I can help with?"

Rouge thought about it. "There might be some paperwork or something for now."

Shadow nodded and walked off. He got to his desk and saw a pile of paperwork. The hedgehog sighed; this was going to take a while. "I hate paperwork." He sat at his desk, lifting his pen. He got started on the stack.

Rouge walked past and saw him. She grinned. "So, I hear you and Sonic are expecting a baby."

He looked up at her. "Yes, we are."

"That's great. I'll be at your baby shower. It's next Monday at noon, right?"

Shadow nodded. He pulled the next paper from the pile. "Are you getting her anything?"

Rouge nodded.

"What is it?" Shadow had a small smile on his face.

"You'll find out," Rouge said.

Shadow nodded and continued to work on the papers. He leaned back with a sigh when he had gotten through half the papers. Shadow stood up, wondering what time it was. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 5 PM. Shadow frowned. It was around dinner. Looking back at his desk, he decided it could wait. G.U.N. didn't have anything for him to do; they wouldn't miss him. He got his cell phone out from his pants pocket and decided to call Sonic; she was most likely getting off work now as well. A few minutes later, Sonic answered.

"What is it, Shadow? Leaving work?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. What about you?"

"I'm on my way home. See you when I get home."

Shadow hung up and walked outside. He got on his motorcycle, started it up, and headed for home. He just got there when Sonic pulled up in her car as well. Shadow said she could have it from now on. The two lovers walked inside and looked at each other.

"So, how was your day?" Shadow asked.

"Fine." Sonic gave him a smile. "I have maternity leave."

Sonic went into the kitchen to find a suitable dinner.

"That's great," Shadow said, hugging her. He looked at her abdomen and smiled.

"It won't be long now," Sonic said. She rubbed her abdomen.

Shadow nodded. "Only one more month. I'm happy for you."

Sonic smiled and kissed him, then went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Shadow followed her. "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could have some spaghetti."

Shadow nodded. Spaghetti would be fine. "I'll be waiting for dinner."

Sonic smiled as Shadow went into the family room and turned on the television, watching the news. Half an hour later, Sonic came out with two plates full of spaghetti and gave one to Shadow. Shadow gave her a smile. Sonic sat next to him to eat her own spaghetti. They ate in silence, watching the news also. Shadow sighed in boredom. Nothing interesting was happening in the world. He shifted in his seat.

"Is there anything else on?"

"I can check," Sonic said, flipping through the channels. Finally, she turned the TV off. "Not really. I..."

Sonic's eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. Shadow followed her. Shadow rubbed her back again, sitting beside her on the floor. He didn't know if it was the pregnancy or not. Sonic let out a loud couch as blood came out of her mouth. She groaned, and Shadow's eyes widened as he saw it.

"I'll call the doctor," he said.

Sonic nodded, and continued to cough up blood. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling very well. Shadow ran to get the phone. Dialing the number, he listened for any signs of Sonic getting worse. As Shadow talked, Sonic began to feel a pain in her abdomen. The kicks were erratic. Sonic whimpered, clutching her abdomen. She began to feel dizzy as the kicks grew more frequent. Something bad was happening, she could tell. "Shadow!" She yelled, before falling unconscious.

Shadow dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom. Seeing her lying there, he rushed to her and lifted her from the floor.

"Sonic?" Shadow looked back toward the phone. He sighed and called the doctor.

"Hello?" The doctor asked on the other end.

"Sonic's unconscious. Should I bring her to the hospital?"

"Yes, right away."

Shadow hung up the phone and rushed back to Sonic. Lifting her, he carried her to the car. He got her in the car and drove off to the hospital. Once he got there, he ran to the doctor's office, who looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked Shadow.

"I'm not sure. She was vomiting, and I saw blood come out. After that, I went to call you. Something happened to her, and she called out for mr. When I got in there, she was like this."

The doctor thought about it. "I don't know," the doctor said. "Keep an eye on Sonic. If this gets worse, bring her to the hospital immediately."

Shadow nodded. "Are you going to keep her here any longer?"

The doctor shook his head. "Monitor her. She could have complications during pregnancy. Like I said: if she gets worse, bring her here immediately."

Shadow nodded and got in his car, still holding Sonic, and drove home. When they got home, Sonic was starting to stir. "How are you feeling?" Shadow stroked her arm as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Sick," she said. "I feel chilly and nauseated."

Shadow smiled down at her. "I'll take care of you." Shadow placed her in the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. Leaning over her, Shadow gave her a kiss. "You rest."

Sonic nodded and began to cough up blood. Shadow was worried; was she getting something worse? He hoped not. The male hedgehog lay down next to her and kissed her once more, hoping she'd be okay.


	17. Cancer

Chapter 17: Cancer

Shadow had spent all of Monday morning decorating the house for the baby shower. He refused to let Sonic do anything that might make her worse. He looked at the clock; it was almost noon. Sonic was resting in bed. She had been coughing up blood the past few days and had some other symptoms also, like a fever, chest pain and a loss of appetite. Shadow looked down at the table, biting his lower lip in worry. If he had to admit it, he was scared of what was happening. Scared of losing his family again. Looking back at the clock, he wiped his face. Everyone would be here soon. Putting a smile on, he went up to their bedroom.

"Our friends will be here soon," he said. "Are you okay?"

Sonic looked over at him. "Of course I am."

Shadow looked at her, worried. He sighed and nodded but then heard the doorbell. A few minutes later, he opened it to see his friends. They all had gifts, and came inside.

"Hi, Shadow," Tails said. "How's Sonic?"

"She's feeling all right."

Tails nodded and looked up to see Sonic come downstairs. Shadow smiled at Sonic when he saw her. Sonic came down, automatically surrounded by her friends. She smiled and greeted them. They sat down on the couch, and gave her the gifts. Shadow sat down next to them, still worried.

"We have cake later if anyone wants some," Sonic said.

Everyone was having a good time, and Sonic seemed to be doing all right.

"Let's open the gifts," Tails suggested.

Sonic nodded in excitement. "I can't wait to see what you got me."

"Actually, these gifts are for the baby when it arrives," Rouge said.

Sonic blinked in surprise and then nodded. She opened the gifts. Once she had opened all of the presents, Sonic found herself surrounded by things for the baby.

"Thank you guys." She smiled at the group. "I love all of you."

They smiled and nodded. Shadow decided to speak. "Alright, who wants cake?"

As expected, everyone raised their hand. Shadow grinned and went to get the cake. Soon, he came back with pieces of the cut cake, and gave one to everyone, including Sonic. He sat on the couch again and started eating his cake. Sonic started to eat when she started to not feel well. She doubled over in pain and began coughing up blood, and taking short breaths, holding her stomach in pain. Shadow put his cake down instantly and grabbed onto her. Holding her, he waited to see if it was going to stop. If it didn't, he'd have to bring her to the hospital.

"Sonic...Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "What's wrong?" She didn't reply, just kept coughing blood. Sonic groaned, and then fell unconscious. "I have to bring her to the hospital," Shadow told everyone. Without waiting for anyone respond, Shadow lifted her and rushed to the hospital with her. The others followed her, hoping Sonic would be okay. The moment Shadow got to the hospital, he carried Sonic right to the reception desk. "It's happened again," Shadow said. "I need a doctor."

The receptionist nodded and paged a doctor. He rushed to the emergency room and saw the doctor, who started examining her. A few minutes later, he sighed. "I'm afraid that Sonic has cancer."


	18. The Proposal

Chapter 18: The Proposal

"Cancer?" Shadow couldn't believe what he had heard. "What are you talking about?"

The doctor hesitated and told him. "She has lung and breast cancer," the doctor said.

Shadow's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He sat down on a chair and groaned. "How?"

The doctor looked at him with pity. "Something in her DNA was altered, which caused it. There is a high chance that...she will die."

"Altered how? Will the baby be all right?" Shadow could feel himself growing upset. "How long does she have?"

"The baby will be fine...but there is some sort of serum inside her blood that's altered her DNA, and caused her to get the cancer. I'd say she had little over a month to live," the doctor said.

Shadow growled when he heard the cause. It was all Eggman's fault Sonic was dying. Shadow looked at her, feeling tears beginning to prick at his eyes. He did his best to keep them in as it mixed with anger. "There's absolutely nothing we can do?"

The doctor shook his head. "I am sorry."

Shadow took a deep breath. "Can she come home?"

"Yes, she can. Keep in mind, though, she will get weaker from now on, especially when the baby is born."

"I will." Shadow looked at Sonic.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style, walking out of the room. His friends were there, waiting.

"What happened?" Tails asked, worried. "Will she be all right?"

Shadow opened his mouth and choked on the words. Instead of speaking, he looked down at her. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "She... We'll tell you later."

Tails's eyes widened and he nodded. They got up and followed Shadow back to the house. He lay Sonic on the couch and a tear fell down his face.

"Shadow...what's wrong?" Rouge asked.

Shadow quickly wiped his face. "I just..."

Tails and the others exchanged looks. They knew something bad must have happened for Shadow to act this way. "What is it?" Tails asked urgently. "Has something happened to Sonic? Tell us, please!"

Shadow took a deep breath before turning to face the others. "Sonic has cancer."

Everyone gasped in shock. Tails' eyes widened and filled with tears.

"The doctor said that the baby would be fine, but Sonic won't live much longer than that." Shadow grabbed Tails and pull him close, rubbing his back.

"But...but...it's not fair!" Tails said, and started to cry into Shadow's chest. "How did this happen?"

"Her DNA being altered." Shadow held Tails, rubbing the fox's back.

Tails sighed and shook his head. "I should have known...but what about you? Your DNA was altered also."

"I feel fine."

"That's good. Hopefully you won't..." They were interrupted by the sound of Sonic waking up. She looked around and Shadow looked at her sadly. He released Tails and moved to her, stroking the side of her face. He tried to smile, but couldn't bring one out. "You're awake."

Sonic nodded. "Is it true? I have...cancer?"

"Afraid so." Shadow managed a sad smile.

Sonic's eyes widened. She sighed and looked away. "I...I see."

The others took the hint that it was time to leave. Once they did, Shadow looked at Sonic and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want to lose you," he said. A few tears trickled down his cheeks as he held her. "Why did this have to happen to you?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "Blame Eggman."

Shadow nodded and sighed. He went upstairs and looked through his things. Finally, he came across a ring that he bought earlier in the week and looked at it. After a sigh, Shadow went back downstairs. "Sonic?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Shads? What is it?"

"I have something for you." Shadow held out the ring, smile on his face. "I bought it earlier this week, and..." Shadow shut up as he felt sadness welling up inside him again. He began to cry but wiped his tears away. "I love you...and I want to spend my life with you more before you die. What I'm trying to ask is..." He got on one knee and held out the ring. "Will you marry me?"


	19. Engagement

Chapter 19: Engagement

Sonic looked at Shadow, tears coming to her eyes. "Of course I will."

Shadow smiled. He put the ring on Sonic's finger and hugged her. The two kissed and then broke apart. Happiness shone in Sonic's eyes and she laughed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. When should the wedding be?" Shadow asked.

"As soon as it can be."

Shadow nodded. "Would this weekend work?"

Sonic smiled and nodded. "That'll be fine."

"Great. I'll invite our friends. How about Saturday at noon. Where should it be held?"

"Umm... Someplace nice?" Sonic didn't have a clue where. She just wanted to marry him.

"There's a church down the roar; we could have it there."

Sonic nodded. "All right." Sonic looked down at herself. "Will I be able to find a wedding dress that will fit?" Shadow smiled and nodded. Sonic gave him another kiss. "Where can I find one?"

"There's probably a store that sells them."

"I'll find one." Sonic turned to go find her wedding dress.

Shadow chuckled and nodded as Sonic left. Half an hour later, she was back with one.

"Wanna see it?"

"Sure," Shadow said.

Sonic changed into her wedding dress.

Shadow smiled. "That's great," he said.

Sonic nodded. "So, I don't look too fat?" Sonic looked down at herself, smoothing out the skirt.

"You look wonderful," Shadow said, picking her up and kissing her.

Sonic kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. Shadow pulled his mouth from hers, still smiling. "It could be a small thing. Just the two of us."

Sonic thought about it. "No, I'd like to have it public with my friends."

"All right. I'll invite them this time. You get some rest. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Thanks a lot, Shads."

Shadow smirked and went to the phone, dialing Tails' number first. Sonic changed out of her wedding dress and back into her normal clothes, then sat down on the couch. Shadow could hear her coughing and sighed. Tails didn't take long to pick up.

"You're invited to our wedding," Shadow said. "Saturday at noon, held in the church down the street from our house."

Tails' eyes widened and he smiled. "You two got engaged? That's wonderful! Of course I'll be there!"

Shadow chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I figured you would be. I've got to invite the others now. We'll see you there."

"Okay."

Shadow hung up and spent the next hour or so calling and inviting their friends to the wedding. Once he had done so, Shadow went to Sonic. "They're all going to come," he said. "Is there anyone else you want to invite?"

Sonic shook her head. "That's fine," she said. "We should make preparations. Who's going to be the ring bearer, best man and all that?"

"I'm sure Tails would love to do one of them," he said. Besides that, he wasn't sure.

"I'll ask him," Sonic said.

Tails was a little confused when he got another call from them. "Did something happen?"

"Tails, this is Sonic. I was just wondering you'd like to be the best man."

Tails was speechless on on his end. It meant a lot to him that they would choose him for the best man. After a few embarrassing squeaks, he said; "I'd love to!"

Sonic smiled. "Thanks," she said. Sonic hung up, and looked at Shadow. "Do you have any suggestions for the ring bearer and officiant?"

"I'm not sure. Who do you want?"

"Maybe Knuckles or Silver."

"For which one?"

"Maybe Knuckles as the officiant and Silver as the ringbearer," Sonic told him.

"Seems fitting." Shadow nodded. "Should I ask them, or do you want to?"

"You can ask them."

Shadow nodded and picked up the phone again. He called Knuckles first.

"Hello?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic and I were wondering if you would like to be the officiant for our wedding."

Knuckles thought about it. "Sure, I'll do that. That's where I have to say the vows, right?"

"Yes. Thanks, Knuckles."

Knuckles hung up. Shadow smiled and called Silver, who said he would be the ringbearer. After that was all done, he looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Everything's set up," he said. "All that's left is to get a cake fore the wedding reception."

Sonic returned his smile. "I chose the cake for the baby shower, so you choose this one."

Shadow nodded. "Alright. I'll do that."

Sonic got comfortable on the couch with a sigh. "Shadow..."

"Yeah?" Shadow asked, looking at her.

"Since I'm both pregnant and... sick, I can't do the things I like doing, can I?"

Shadow frowned and shook his head. He sighed and sat down next to Sonic.

Sonic looked at him. "I can't do anything fun. Except marry you." Shadow looked at her, hugging his lover. Sonic snuggled against him. "I don't mind being pregnant, I can deal with that. What are we going to do for our honeymoon?"

Shadow thought about that. "Do you want to go to Paris?"

"Sure, why not."

"Alright, then. We'll do that. Maybe stay there for a few weeks."

Sonic gave him a kiss before laying her head on his shoulder. "Sounds fun."

Shadow smiled. Now that they were engaged, it was going to be a lot of fun preparing for what came ahead.


	20. The Wedding

Chapter 20: The Wedding

Sonic was excited to be getting married. She stood waiting for the ceremony to begin. Shadow was also excited. He looked around at his friends as he walked down the aisle towards Sonic, who was in her wedding dress. He was dressed in a tuxedo and as he got up to her, he smiled. Sonic smiled as well, happiness radiating from her. The two held hands and looked at Knuckles, who cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people." Knuckles paused to remember what needed to be said next. "Do you, Shadow, take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Shadow said.

"Do you, Sonic, take Shadow to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sonic nodded. "I do."

"Do you promise to love and to cherish Sonic, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, for so long as you both shall live?" Knuckles asked the male.

Shadow's eyes widened as he heard Knuckles say that. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about Sonic's cancer. "Always." He gave Sonic a sad smile.

Knuckles nodded and repeated the vow to Sonic, who smiled.

"I will," she said.

The two took the rings from Silver and said: "I promise to love and to cherish from this day forth until death do us part."

Shadow almost choked on the last few words. They slipped the rings on each other's fingers. Knuckles smiled at the two.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss," he said.

Shadow leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Sonic's. A few tears slid down his cheeks as he pulled back from her. He gave her a smile. Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped as the two kissed. Sonic and Shadow smiled and walked back up the aisle. A few minutes later, they came to the dining hall and started the wedding reception as the rest of the people came in.

"Shall we cut the cake?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded and saw Tails holding a camera; he had been filming the wedding. Tails gave them a smile as well. Shadow and Sonic went over to the cake and lifted the knife. After giving each other a smile, they cut into the cake. Sonic and Shadow then held up a piece and had each other eat the cut pieces. Tails smiled and continued to film; this was a moment that would be captured forever. Shadow sent a smile toward Tails. He appreciated what the fox was doing. Looking back at Sonic, he gave her another kiss.

Sonic smiled. "This is wonderful," she said. "We're married, we're expecting a baby..."

Shadow pulled her close, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Anything less than wonderful would be unacceptable."

She nodded and kissed her husband. Shadow heard music playing and smiled. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Sonic smiled and took his hand. The two went onto the dance floor. The couple held hands and began to dance; Shadow's hand touched her back and he smiled lovingly.

"This is the best moment of my life," he said. "I love you so much."

"It's the best moment of mine too."

Shadow smiled and they continue to dance. A few minutes later, Sonic began to cough up blood and held her chest in pain. She took short, staggering breaths. Worry and panic instantly filled Shadow.

"Sonic?" He held her arms, looking at her. "Maybe we should sit down..."

Sonic nodded and slumped down on a chair, groaning. "I feel weak," she said as she coughed.

Shadow rubbed her back. "We'll rest here a few minutes, all right?"

"O...okay."

Shadow frowned. "Should I get a doctor?"

Sonic shrugged and continued to cough. "I don't feel very good, Shads."

Shadow looked around at everyone else. "Tails!"

The fox looked up and turned off the movie camera, then came over. "What is it?" He asked.

"Sonic's not feeling well."

Tails frowned. "How so?"

"She feels weak and started coughing again while we were dancing."

"It's the cancer," Tails said. "Most likely it's still spreading. Want to take her to the doctor?"

"Yeah, can you take care of this?" Shadow lifted Sonic from the seat.

"I'll wrap things up," he said.

Shadow smiled and nodded, then walked out of the church, carrying Sonic to their car. She was coughing hard and blood came from her mouth. Shadow set her down in the car and got in the driver's seat. He pulled his phone out as he started up the car. Dialing the doctor's number, he looked back at Sonic. She continued to cough up blood and groaned weakly. Finally, Shadow had contacted the doctor's office and drove there.


	21. Examinations

Chapter 21: Examinations

The moment he parked, Shadow ran around the car to get her out. Sonic looked terrible. Giving her a weak smile, Shadow lifted her from the seat and carried her inside. They were still in their wedding outfits, but Shadow didn't care. He walked into the doctor's office and set her down, stroking her face gently. She took another short breath and coughed again.

"The doctor's going to tell us what's wrong," he said.

Sonic nodded but continued to cough. "I don't...feel...well..." she said.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out and ushered them in. He was surprised to see them in their outfits but took the hint that they just got married. He smiled. "Congratulations of your marriage," he said. "So, what can I do for you?"

"We were dancing when she suddenly got weak and started coughing up blood again. She hasn't stopped yet."

The doctor frowned and began to examine her. Shadow stayed out of the doctor's way, wishing he could hold her. The doctor frowned more as the examination continued. Once he was done, his sighed and looked at Shadow.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I'm afraid it's getting worse," the doctor said.

Shadow's eyes widened. "How worse?"

"It's spreading to other parts of her body. She dorsn't have much longer." The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Wh...what? No, this can't be! We just got married today!" Shadow yelled, tears coming to his eyes.

The doctor sighed. This was the part he hated about his job. "There's nothing you can do but cherish the time you have left with her." He looked at Shadow sympathetically. "I truly am sorry."

"How long does she have?"

"A couple weeks at the most. It's spreading fairly quickly."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Last time you said she had a little more than a month! What about the baby? When will Sonic give birth?"

"I don't control how fast it spreads. I'll need to do another examination to know about your baby."

"Please do."

The doctor nodded and started another examination. When he was done, he looked back at Shadow. "Your baby will be born in a few days." Shadow sighed in relief and nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see how the birth affects her."

"Th...thank you," Shadow said, and walked out, carrying Sonic with him. Tears came down his face and he started to cry, looking at her.

Shadow put her in the car, making sure to be careful. He started up the car and sat there. With his vision as blurry as it was, Shadow knew he shouldn't drive.

Sonic looked at him. "Shadow...I'm...sorry," she said, coughing.

"For what?" Shadow sniffed, unable to stop his crying. "It's not your fault."

She sighed and put an arm over him. "I'm sorry that I won't be here with you for very much longer."

Shadow let out a shuddering breath. He looked at her, tears continuing to slide down his cheeks. A smile forced itself onto his face. "I'll be all right. You're the one we should be focusing on."

Sonic nodded. "Let's go home."

Shadow drove them back home and carried her inside. Laying her in the bed, he stroked the side of her face. "I'll be here," he said.

Sonic smiled and moved her hand to take his. "I know."

Shadow nodded.

"I guess we can't do anything special, huh."

Shadow shrugged and shook his head.

Sonic sighed and released his hand. "Everyone's probably worried."

"Should we head back?"

"You can go. I should probably stay here and rest." Sonic gave him a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

Shadow nodded. "I'll be back soon."

Sonic nodded and closed her eyes. Shadow gave her a kiss before leaving to talk to the others. He went back to the church and saw Tails, then walked up to him.

"How is she?" Tails asked.

"It's getting worse. The doctor said she only has a couple weeks left."

Tails' eyes widened and he began to cry.

"Don't cry, Tails." Shadow pulled Tails close and rubbed his back. "We'll get through this."

Tails nodded. "Where's Sonic?"

"She's at home." Shadow moved Tails away and smiled. "Did you want to see her?"

"Sure, I'd love to. What about the reception, though? Should we end it?"

Shadow looked around and sighed. "There's no point to continuing it now."

Tails nodded. "Alright. Let's head to your house, then."

Shadow sighed and had everyone leave. He and Tails went to his house, and saw Sonic. Tails ran over to her and threw his arms around her. Sonic hugged him back.

"Are you really going to die soon?" Tails looked up at Sonic.

Sonic nodded. "Yes. I only have a few more weeks lo live."

Tails looked down and sighed. "What about the baby? Is it going to die too?"

"No, the baby will be born in a few days."

"Can I help take care of it?"

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Of course you can."

Shadow sighed and cleared his throat to speak. "I'd appreciate the help. But can we focus on something else for a while?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"Something... Preferably having nothing to do with your cancer."

Sonic nodded. "Well, what about our honeymoon? We can't go to Paris or somewhere out of the country."

"What about a beach?" Tails asked. Right after saying it, he gave a nervous laugh. "I'll just go so the two of you can plan your new honeymoon."

They nodded and Tails left.

"So, where do you want to have our honeymoon?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I'm not sure." He crossed his arms and thought.

"Do you want to go back to Yosemite?"

"And spend a day there?" Shadow smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Sonic nodded. "Alright, then. That would be fine. When should we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Shadow gave her another kiss. "We should get out of these clothes."

Sonic smiled and kissed him. She went up to their room and changed out of her wedding dress and got in some normal clothes, as did Shadow.

"Tails filmed the wedding," Shadow said.

"Of course he did," Sonic said. She shook her head in amusement.

Shadow smiled and kissed her. The two lay down on the bed and Shadow looked at Sonic's abdomen with a smile.

"I can't wait to see our baby," he said. Moving down, he gave her abdomen a kiss. "I just wish you didn't have to go through so much for it."

Sonic smiled and nodded then started coughing again. Shadow sat again. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he helped her sit. There wasn't anything he could do other than wait for her to finish coughing. More blood came out of her mouth but she wiped it away. Sonic then sighed and lay against the pillows. "I feel weak," she said.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Shadow stroked the side of her face as he asked. Sonic shook her head. Shadow lay on his side next to her, placing his hand on her abdomen. "All right. Want to rest then?"

"Sure, that's fine," Sonic said.

Shadow smiled and nodded. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Sonic looked at him, rolling onto her side. She stroked his cheek and smiled. Despite the situation, he was doing his best to keep her happy.


	22. The Birth of Shadic

Chapter 22: The Birth of Shadic

The next day Shadow woke to see Sonic coughing up even more blood. She looked terrible, and her skin was pale.

"I...I feel so weak," she said.

Shadow placed a hand on her back. "It'll pass." Shadow wasn't sure if he believed himself. He bit his lip as she continued coughing. Shadow placed a hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. His eyes widened; her forehead felt really hot. Shadow got a thermometer and checked her temperature. It was 102 degrees. Shadow quickly dialed the doctor. With everything that was going on, he was beginning to think the hospital was the best place for her to stay. The doctor answered and Shadow sighed in relief. "It's Shadow again. Sonic's got a high fever, and she isn't feeling well. What should I do?"

The doctor thought about it. "Bring her to the hospital," he said. "We'll examine her there."

Shadow nodded. Suddenly, Sonic started screaming in pain and panted. "Shadow!" She yelled. "My water just broke!"

Shadow nearly dropped the phone when he heard that. "Is it still okay to move her?" Shadow was rushing back to Sonic as he asked the doctor.

"We'll send an ambulance; it will be there momentarily," the doctor said over the phone.

"All right." Shadow hung up the phone and turned all of his attention to Sonic. "An ambulance will be here soon. You're going to be okay."

Sonic nodded and panted. A few minutes later, the paramedics showed up and got Sonic into the hospital. They reached the emergency room and Sonic screamed in pain again. Shadow looked back at Sonic again. She was still screaming and pushing. A few minutes later, Sonic had given birth to a baby boy. Sonic panted, falling back onto the bed. She looked at the doctor. "How's my baby?"

"He's fine," the doctor said, picking the baby up. He looked at Shadow. "What do you want to name him?"

Shadow smiled; he and Sonic agreed that if it was a boy his name would be Shadic. "We want his name to be Shadic."

The doctor nodded. "Shadic it is, then."

Shadow smiled and looked at his wife. "How is she?" Shadow stroked her face as he addressed the doctor.

"She's getting much worse," the doctor said. "If this keeps up, she may end up in the hospital."

Shadow frowned. "She has to stay for a while anyway, doesn't she?"

The doctor nodded.

"How long will she stay here?" Shadow asked.

"A couple days. I want to make sure she'll be fine before sending her home."

Shadow nodded. "What about Shadic? Can he come home, or will he have to stay as well?"

"He can go home when we send his mother home." The doctor gave Shadow a smile.

Shadow smiled nervously and nodded. "Do I have to leave now?"

"Yes, you can leave. We'll call you when they are released."

Shadow nodded and left. He went to his car, got inside and turned it on but didn't leave yet. He was thinking about what just happened. "I don't think I'm ready for this," Shadow muttered. He sighed, thinking about how big a responsibility raising a kid would be. Worse, Sonic wouldn't be with them much longer and he might have to raise Shadic by himself when she died. He placed his forehead on the steering wheel. Shadic was important to him, just like Sonic. "There has to be a book or something on this subject," he said. "I can't just ask the others for help all the time." Shadow started up his car and drove to Barnes and Noble, hoping to find a book about parenting. Shadow went inside and walked up to the cashier. "Excuse me, I wanted to ask about a certain book."

The cashier nodded. "What book?"

"A book about parenting. I'm not sure where exactly to look."

"They're near the back. Just go down and you'll see them."

Shadow nodded and went to the cashier was pointing. He saw a few books about parenting and began to read. Sighing, Shadow looked back at the shelf. He would just buy whichever seemed the most helpful. Ten minutes later, he bought a few books and went back home. Shadow lay on his bed and began to read, hoping that the information in the books would help him. Shadow fell asleep a long while later, holding an open book on his chest.

He was woken by the doorbell ringing. Shadow stirred and answered it to see Tails.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

Tails fidgeted nervously. "I was wondering how Sonic was doing." The fox hoped Shadow wasn't too irritable.

"She just gave birth. Both she and Shadic are in the hospital right now; they'll be released in a few days."

Tails nodded. "All right." He waited a few moments. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Tails was nervous about the question. Shadow wasn't the kind of person you offered help to so easily.

"No," Shadow said. "I...I'd like to deal with this myself."

The fox smiled and held out a DVD. "I burned a copy of the movie I filmed of your wedding if you want to have it."

Shadow nodded and smiled, taking the disc. "Thanks Tails. I appreciate it."

"Guess I'll see you later."

Tails waved and ran off. Shadow looked down at the DVD. He smiled and went into the living room, putting it in the DVD player and turned the TV on. The movie began playing, bringing a smile to Shadow's face. It was the best thing anyone had ever given him.


	23. Coming Home

Chapter 23: Coming Home

He spent the next few hours watching the film of his and Sonic's wedding. When it was over, Shadow looked toward the phone. He knew it hadn't been long enough, but waiting was killing him. He sighed and went upstairs to his room, looking around. Shadow knew that his wife and baby would come home in a few days but he wished they were with him right now. Shadow went into the baby's room and looked around. Checking to make sure everything was ready was a good way to pass the time.

The male hedgehog saw the things that they had bought, like a crib, toys, and some clothing. "Everything's here," he said. After thinking for a moment, he went back to their bedroom to finish reading. He picked up the book that he bought and continued to read. A few hours later, he finished the book and sighed, then stood up and paced the room, deep in thought.

_I should be able to handle this,_ he thought. _Sonic would make it easier..._ Shadow shook his head. He had to think of happy things. Shadow smiled and went back into the baby room. He was excited for this. "Shadic will love it." Shadow looked around the room in excitement. "We'll the best parents he could ever hope for."

He smiled and went downstairs, grabbed his camera, and took a picture of the room. Now he'd remember how it looked. Lowering the camera, he began wondering how different it would in a few days. Shadow sighed. Perhaps he could have a welcome party for the baby when Shadic and Sonic came home. His ears perked straight up at the thought. Rushing out of the room, he ran to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Tails's number.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Hey Tails. It's me. I wanted to know if you thought it would be a good idea to have a welcoming party when Sonic and Shadic come home from the hospital."

Tails thought about it. "That would be nice," he said. "They're coming home in a few days, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want any help planning it?"

"No, I can do it myself. You're welcome to come, though," Shadow said.

"Of course I'll come."

Shadow smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you then," he said, and hung up. He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what to get for the party.

"What do you get to welcome a baby?" he asked himself. Shadow got a paper and pencil and began writing down ideas.

Once he had written down ideas, he nodded in satisfaction and went to the store to get the things he needed. An hour later, he came back. Shadow looked around the house. He needed to decide which room to have the party in. Most likely the family room would be a good place. He smiled and began to set up what was needed. Soon, he had done so and looked at the decorations. Shadow was proud of himself. All he had to do now was wait until the doctor called.

A few days later, the phone rang. Shadow answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Sonic and Shadic are both well enough to come home," the doctor said. "Be careful, though. Sonic is still fairly weak."

This brought a smile to Shadow's face. "I will," he said. He hung up and called his friends, telling them to come to his house as he went to get Sonic and his son. Everyone agreed to be there when they got home. Shadow grabbed the keys and ran to the car. He couldn't wait to see his family again. He drove to the hospital and hurried to Sonic. "Sonic," he said. "I'm here. How are you? How's Shadic?"

"We're fine. The doctor told me to take it easy." Shadic looked over at Shadow, eyes wide open.

He laughed and held out his hands. Shadow smiled and picked him up. "It's time to come home," he told them.

Sonic nodded and stood up, coughing. Shadow frowned but led them out to the car and drove home. When they got there, Shadow picked up Shadic as Sonic got out of the car. Going inside, he made sure to lead them to the family room. Sonic smiled and opened the door. Once she went inside, she gasped.

"SURPRISE!" her friends yelled.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise as Shadic began laughing and clapping his hands. Shadow gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Welcome home."

Sonic gasped and smiled, looking at everyone, and then at her husband. "Thank you," she said, kissing him. Tails smiled and took a picture of the couple with the baby.

Shadow smiled at her. "I wanted to welcome you and Shadic home. Now let's show him off to our friends."

Sonic smiled and nodded. Shadow sighed and sat on the couch, having his friends looked at Shadic. Shadic looked around as the others came over.

"He's so cute," Tails said. "What is his name?"

"Shadic," Shadow said.

Sonic sat next to him, smiling at their baby. Shadic seemed nervous with everyone looking at him. He held his hands up towards his mother and began to cry. Sonic smiled and picked him up, then left the room and started breast feeding him.

"What upset him?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow smiled. "He just needs his mother's milk," he said. "Anyway, does anyone want to do anything? How about pictures or film?"

"Sure."

"Pictures or films of what?" Knuckles asked.

"How about we take them of Sonic and I, along with Shadic?"

His friends nodded. Tails brought out his movie camera and turned it on. "Of course, it works better if Sonic and Shadic are actually in here."

Shadow got up and went into the other room to see what Sonic was doing. Shadic was still drinking his mother's milk. Shadow blushed in embarrassment and left.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Tails asked. He still had the camera on, looking at Shadow with it.

"Sonic's...uh...breast feeding. Let's wait until she's done."

"Good idea." He turned to look at everyone else. "We could get everyone who came instead."

Shadow nodded, and Tails turned the camera towards the others who came. A few minutes later, Sonic came back.

"What's everyone doing?" she asked. Shadic was sleeping in her arms.

"Filming," Shadow said. "We thought we could take pictures and film you, me and Shadic." Sonic nodded but then coughed again. Shadow frowned, knowing she was feeling weak. He went over and put an arm around her. "Do you need to get some rest?" He whispered so the others wouldn't here him.

Sonic nodded. "I'm not feeling well," she said, and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting up some blood.

Shadow sighed. "Sonic isn't feeling well... Again."

The others nodded and stood up. "We should probably leave, then," Tails said. "See you later. Take care of Shadic."

Shadow nodded and watched them leave, then walked into the bathroom and put a hand around Sonic. She was wheezing and holding her chest in pain.

"Are you going to be all right?" It was a stupid question, but he had to ask.

Sonic shook her head and stood up, groaning. "I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden," she said. "I'm going to lie down." She took a few shaking steps and faltered. Shadow moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll help you." Sonic nodded and continued to breathe but they were short. Shadow sighed and noticed how weak Sonic was getting. If she couldn't walk properly and her breathing was short, she may die sooner than expected. "I know you just left, but should I call the doctor?" Shadow hated the thought of losing her so soon.

Sonic thought about it and shook her head. "...I'll be...fine," she said in between breaths. "Just...put me in...bed."

"All right." Shadow lifted Sonic and brought her to their room. After lying her down in bed, he gave her a quick kiss. "Rest here. I'm going to get Shadic."

Sonic nodded and closed her eyes to rest. A few minutes later, Shadow came back with their son. Holding Shadic, he went over to the bed and sat beside Sonic. She smiled and stroked her son's cheek. Shadow sighed and got his camera, taking a picture of them. A few minutes later, he sighed and left, closing the door behind him.


	24. Sonic's Final Hours

Chapter 24: Sonic's Final Hours

They lived happily for a few more weeks. Shadic was growing fine, Sonic and Shadow were happy...except for when they were reminded that she had cancer. Sonic grew weaker and lost weight. She barely ate anything, and mostly stayed in bed. Shadow tried to keep Shadic happy as he cared for the both of them. They watched the movie of their wedding together, and looked at the pictures they took of themselves and Shadic. He grew increasingly worried for Sonic, however. She kept coughing up blood and was also taking short breaths, along with having increasing chest pain. Shadow went and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling today?" Shadow was hoping she felt a little better than normal.

Sonic continued to cough up blood and wheezed. "T...terrible..." she said in a weak voice.

Shadow frowned and sighed. "I should bring you to the hospital." Shadow pulled out his phone.

Sonic nodded. A few minutes later, Shadow drove her to the hospital and went inside. He saw the doctor, who examined her and sighed, then shook his head. "She only has a few days left at the most."

Shadow's eyes widened and he nodded. "Does she have to stay here, or can she be at home?"

The doctor looked at Sonic sadly. "I don't think it matters where she is."

"I'd like her to be with me at home."

The doctor nodded. "All right. You can bring her home now."

Shadow nodded and brought Sonic back home. He sighed and put her back on their bed, then sat down and stroked her face. "Is there anything I can do to make this better for you?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, Shads. How about we just spend time with each other until I...I..."

"We'll spend it together." Shadow gave her a smile, stroking her face again. "Do you want Shadic as well?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be back in a moment."

Shadow left the room and came back with Shadic a minute later. He went over and placed the baby with Sonic as he sat on the edge of the bed again.

Sonic smiled and held her son. "I love you," she said, kissing his forehead.

Shadow hung his head sadly. He hated how he just had to sit by and let her die. It wasn't fair. He moved a hand to Shadic's back, partially for his own comfort. Shadic giggled at the attention his parents were giving him.

"I wish there was something I can do," he told her.

"Unless you know some kind of cure, I don't think anything can help me."

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic thought about it and shook her head. "We shouldn't use them for this. Even if they can help."

Shadow nodded. "Alright. The doctor told me that they already tried to treat you for your cancer but the disease was terminal and there was nothing they could do."

Sonic sighed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

Shadow looked down at Shadic. "I hope you got her strength. Come on." Shadow stood, picking up Shadic. "Let mommy sleep."

Shadic yawned and lay his head on his dad's shoulder. Shadow sighed, and walked out into the family room, knowing that when Sonic died, everything would change.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Shadow had just walked in to see if Sonic wanted anything when he noticed something was wrong. She was coughing horribly and looked pale. Her breathing was very short and she looked extremely weak.<p>

"Sonic...Sonic, what's wrong?" He asked urgently, rushing to her side. Sonic looked at him, barely moving her head. "Sonic, talk to me!" Shadow said.

"I don't..." Sonic's voice was barely audible. She coughed again, her entire body shaking.

Shadow's eyes widened and he lay down on the bed next to her, stroking her face. "You don't...what?"

"I'm going to leave soon," she managed.

"Wh...what?" Shadow asked. He was horrified. "No...you can't, Sonic! Please, don't go! You can't be taken like this!"

Sonic forced a smile on her face and winked. "It's all..." Sonic coughed again. "...right."

Shadow shook his head. "No...no, it's not. You're too young to die! Sonic, don't leave me!"

He suddenly ran out of the room and brought Shadic in, handing him to Sonic, who took him. Shadic looked back at Shadow in confusion. Sonic laughed weakly. Rubbing her baby on the head, she spoke to Shadow.

"He's got you." Sonic coughed, turning away from Shadic.

Shadow frowned in disappointment. He sighed, felt Sonic's head, and noticed that she had a fever. "You have a fever," he told her.

Sonic nodded and coughed once more. Her breathing was short, and she looked at them once again, then at Shadic. "I'm sorry I'll never get to see you grow up," she said, and handed him back to Shadow. "Take care of him...please."

"Of course I will."

Shadic put a hand up toward his father's face. Shadow took a deep breath, willing himself not to show how sad this was making him. Sonic coughed once more as blood came out of her mouth. She groaned in pain as her body became weaker. Shadow bit his lip at the sight. It was almost too much to bear.

"Are you sure we can't use any of the emeralds for this?" He asked. Sonic hesitated, looking at him. "I can't lose you now, Sonic." Shadow leaned forward, shifting how he held Shadic. "I can't sit by and watch you die. I should've done something earlier, but you didn't want me to."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, confused at what her husband was saying.

"The emeralds can do anything, can't they? One of them should be able to cure you." Shadow grabbed her hand. "I don't want you to die on me."

Seeing his father's face, Shadic began crying.

"I already tried that," Sonic said. "They didn't help."

Shadow frowned and sighed. Sonic coughed once again and her breathing grew weaker. Shadow could tell she was near death. Shadow stroked the side of her face with his free hand as the other held Shadic against him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her.

"So there really is nothing we can do," Shadow whispered. His voice didn't have the strength for anything louder. Sonic nodded and continued to cough. She held her chest in pain as her breathing weakened. She took staggering breaths as her skin grew pale and cold to the touch. Shadow moved his hand so it just lay against her cheek. A small weak smile came to his face. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you...too...Shads...I...I love...you..."

Shadow closed his eyes as Sonic stopped all signs of living. Shadic cried harder, grabbing onto Shadow's chest. Shadow's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. His wife, Sonic, was dead. He lay his head on her body and began to cry even harder as tears fell down his face. A hand stroked Shadic's back as the baby kept crying with him. Eventually, the two fell into slumber.


	25. The Funeral

Chapter 25: The Funeral

Half an hour later, Shadow and Shadic woke up next to Sonic's dead body. Shadow frowned and started to cry again, wondering what to do with her. He moved to the phone and called Tails.

Tails picked up after a few rings. "Hello?"

"Tails...it's me," Shadow said, still crying. "Sonic is...is..."

Tails' eyes widened as he heard Shadow. "I'll come over," he said. Neither knew if that was the best idea.

Shadow said nothing. He hung up the phone and sat on the couch, continuing to cry. Tails got there a few minutes later and knocked on the door. The fox knew there was a high chance that he would start crying as well, but Shadow needed someone to be there. No one answered. He sighed and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Shadow opened the door; tears were streaming down his face. He said nothing and let Tails inside. Tails bit his lower lip as he looked at Shadow.

"So, where's Shadic?" he asked.

Shadow pointed to Shadic's room. Tails went in and saw that Shadic was sleeping in his crib.

"Sonic..." Tails cut himself off as Shadow got worse. It was terrifying to see him like this.

"SHE'S IN OUR BEDROOM!" Shadow suddenly yelled, and ran out of the room. Tails cringed as he heard the front door slam and wondered where Shadow was going.

"No time to find out," Tails told himself. After checking to see if the yell had woken Shadic, Tails went into the couples' bedroom. Seeing Sonic lying there brought tears to his eyes. Tails gave her a small smile. "At least Shadow was with you in those moments." Pathetic, but it was the best he could come up with.

He sighed and stroked Sonic's face. Tears came to his eyes and he, too, began to cry. Sonic looked so peaceful lying there. Tails sighed but a slight smile came to his face as he knew Sonic was in heaven and no longer suffering. Still, he was saddened by the loss of his friend.

Wiping his face, Tails tried to stop. "I should help Shadow get everything arranged. He isn't in any condition to do it."

Tails sighed. He had a funeral to prepare for.

* * *

><p>The funeral was a few weeks later at the church. Everyone attended. Shadow went up to Sonic's coffin, looking at it. He opened the lid to see Sonic, and tears came to his face. He sighed, looked at everyone, and began to speak.<p>

"Sonic's passing will affect all of us. But anyone who knew her knows she wouldn't want us to be sad. So, we should try to remember the good times and everything she's done for this world."

Despite what he just said, Shadow looked down. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. Not knowing what else to say, he looked at Tails.

Tails sighed and went up to the podium also. "I first knew Sonic when he found me in Green Hill, and adopted me as his brother. We became best friends, and did many great things together. When I found out that he...or she...had cancer, I was devastated. But I know that we will see each other again in heaven. She would be happy for us continuing her legacy."

The fox sat down, wondering if anyone else wanted to speak. Shadow hesitated, and then bowed his head to pray. When he was finished, he sniffed sadly and looked around. The rest of Sonic's friends were doing the same as him. Shadic reached for his father, large tears streaming down his face. All the sadness had gotten to him and he wanted his parents to hold him.

Shadow smiled and held Shadic, hugging him tightly. He didn't want anything to happen to his son. "I won't ever let anything happen to you," he promised. Shadic looked up at his dad curiously. Shadow sighed, thinking about Sonic. He wished she hadn't died. He looked down and gave Shadic a teary smile. "It'll be hard without Sonic, but we'll manage." Shadow gave the confused baby a kiss on the forehead.

Once the funeral was over, everyone filed out of the church. Shadow looked at Tails and motioned for him to come over.

"Tails...I was just wondering. Sonic and I were pretty busy to attend church...but...is it okay if Shadic and I come with you from now on?"

"If you want." Tails gave him a smile. "What brought that on?"

Shadow shrugged. "Like I said, we've been meaning to attend but...with Sonic's...cancer, we haven't had the time. Plus, I think it would be good for both Shadic and I."

Tails smiled and nodded. "You're more than welcome."

"Thanks. You go to this one, right?"

Tails nodded again. "Yeah, this is the one. Does that mean I can expect to see you there?"

Shadow smiled. "We'll be here next Sunday."

"All right."

Shadow smiled and went home. He looked around the house, a feeling on sadness welling up inside him. Things wouldn't be the same without Sonic here. Still carrying Shadic, Shadow went upstairs and shut the door to their bedroom. He didn't want to be in there any time soon.

"Want to go play?" he asked Shadic. "Get our minds off mommy?" Shadic looked at him and nodded, laughing. "You're a cheerful little one, aren't you? I could learn from you."

Shadic smiled and lay his head on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow went into the family room and sat down. Patting Shadic on the back, he looked around. The child looked around, not sure what to do. He looked up at his father with a curious look on his face.

"How about blocks?" Shadow stood and went to get the blocks. Once he'd spilled them onto the floor, he sat down with Shadic. Shadic smiled happily and crawled towards the blocks, picking them up. Shadow smiled as he watched his son play with them.


	26. Ten Years Later

Chapter 26: Ten Years Later

Ten years later, the two were living happily with each other. With Eggman locked away, nothing much was happening to the world. Shadow had been doing his best to care for Shadic on his own. Shadic was going to school also. He just got home and went inside. Shadow smiled when he saw him.

"Hi dad," he said.

"How did school go?" Shadow asked.

Shadic smiled. "It was good," he said. "How'd your day go?"

"Fine." Shadow sighed. "What do you want for dinner? We should decide now rather than waiting."

"Maybe some spaghetti."

Shadow nodded, and looked at the calender. It was Friday, so they would have the weekend off to hang out with each other, and Sunday was church. Shadic smiled.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Shadic sat at the table.

"Not much," Shadow said. "On Sunday, we have to go to church from 11 to noon...but that's all we have planned."

Shadic kicked his feet and leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "I don't suppose we can run off and do something?"

"Like what?" Shadow asked.

Shadic shrugged; he wasn't sure. "I don't know. Something fun."

Shadow thought about it. "Have you ever been to Yosemite before?"

Shadic laughed. "I don't think you've ever brought me."

"Well, how about we go there tomorrow? It's a pretty cool place. I used to go there with your...mother..."

Shadic looked over at him. Biting his lip, he tried to think of what to say. "We could go somewhere else if it'll make you sad."

Shadow sighed. "Sorry. I just get upset whenever Sonic is mentioned. She was a great wife...I just wish...she was here..with us now." He sat on the couch and began to cry. "I just...miss her so much."

Shadic got up and took a step toward him, wondering what he should do. It was uncomfortable seeing his father cry. Moving toward him, Shadic paused at the side of the couch.

"At least we'll see her in heaven when we die," he said.

Shadow nodded and looked at his son. "We will." He gave him a smile. After a sigh, he spoke again. "We'll go to Yosemite tomorrow. I promise I won't get upset."

Shadic smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said. "What time will we leave?"

"Early morning."

"Alright. We'll spend all day there, then?"

Shadow nodded. "I'll think of something for breakfast." Shadow gave Shadic a smile. "You'll have fun there."

Shadic smiled and nodded. He sat down on the couch next to his dad and sighed. He wished his mom was still here as well. "My mom was Sonic, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Shadow told him. "She...died of cancer...a few weeks after you were born."

"Cancer?"

"It's a terminal disease. Basically, it can kill you."

Shadic looked down at his lap. Looking up again, he asked a different question. "How often did you go with Mom to save the planet?"

"Many times," Shadow said. "Our arch enemy, Dr. Eggman, is the one that caused Sonic to get cancer but he's in prison now."

Well that's good." Shadic sighed in disappointment. "I should probably do my homework."

Shadow nodded and watched Shadic go up to his room. He sighed and looked at the wedding ring on his finger, then turned on the TV, put in the film about his and Sonic's wedding, and started to watch it. Shadow fell asleep on the couch after pausing the movie on Sonic's smiling face. Once Shadic was done with his homework, he walked into the family room and saw the movie.

"What's this?" He asked his dad after waking him up.

"A video of our wedding," he said. Shadow rubbed his eyes.

Shadic looked at it, and a smile came to his face. "Mom was beautiful."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, she was. Want to watch this with me?"

Shadic got comfortable on the couch, nodding. "I'd love to see it."

His father smiled and started the movie from the beginning. Shadow sighed and looked at the wedding ring on his finger once again, a slight tear falling down his face. Shadic noticed this. He stared at Shadow, unsure of whether or not is was a good idea to continue the video. He looked back at the television and smiled. It really had been a beautiful wedding. Shadic sighed as he and Shadow continued to watch the movie. When it was done, Shadow stood up and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Shadic's ears drooped. The thought that Shadow's actions were somehow his fault crossed his mind. Tears came to his eyes and he pulled his legs up onto the couch. He sniffed and began to cry. "I hope tomorrow goes better than this," Shadic cried to himself. He continued to cry and went up to his room as well. The two didn't see each other until the next day.


	27. Depression

Chapter 27: Depression

Shadic walked outside him room and looked around, wondering where his dad was. He checked Shadow's room but found that it was locked.

"Dad?" He asked. "Are you in there?"

A few minutes later, he heard his father's voice. "Yes. What is it?"

"Do you still want to go to Yosemite?"

"Not really," Shadow said.

Shadic frowned and sighed. Was his father going through a depression? It sounded like he was.

"Are you going to make breakfast?" Shadic leaned his forehead on the door as he asked.

"Make it yourself."

Shadic moved away from the door, ears dropping downward. He walked downstairs and sat at the table. He had no idea how to cook. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal, put some in a bowl, and began to eat. Why was his dad acting like this?

"Tails would know." Shadic ate the rest if his cereal, trying not to cry again. He sat up and called Tails, who answered the phone a few minutes later. "Something's wrong with Dad and I don't know what to do." Shadic could feel himself about to cry.

"What is it?"

"He's locked himself in his room and won't come out. He keeps crying also. What's wrong with him?" Shadic asked.

"It sounds like he's just upset about something. What happened?"

"Well, yesterday I asked him about mom and he started crying. After we watched that wedding movie, he got up, stormed out of the room and went into his room. We didn't see each other for the rest of the night, and I already mentioned what happened a few minutes ago."

Tails was silent, unsure of what to say.

"Do you think he's going through a depression?" Shadic asked.

"He could be." Tails was silent a few moments again. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes, please."

Tails hung up and walked over to their house. Ten minutes later, he walked in and looked at Shadic.

"Are you all right?" Tails asked him. Shadic shrugged; he was getting upset. Tails moved forward and put his arms around Shadic. "I'll help you. It's okay."

"All right. What about dad?" Shadic asked.

Tails sighed. "We'll figure something out."

Shadic sighed and nodded. Tails smiled and went up to Shadow's room, then knocked on the door.

"Shadow, it's Tails. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Tails' eyes widened and he sighed, going back downstairs.

"What happened?" Shadic asked.

"He claims he's fine. I think he's really upset." Tails gave Shadic a smile. "Want to go out and do something? I'm sure Shadow doesn't mind."

"Sure; what do you want to do?"

"I'm sure you don't want to watch me put machines together... Why don't you decide?"

Shadic nodded. "Can we take a flight in your plane?"

Tails nodded. "In a minute." Tails hurried upstairs and knocked on Shadow's door. "I'm bringing Shadic out for a while. Do you mind?" There was no answer. Tails sighed. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, and walked out of the house with Shadic. "We'll have a lot of fun Shadic. Don't worry too much." Tails felt bad for Shadic. It couldn't be easy for him to deal with this situation.

Shadic nodded sadly. "O...okay. Let's go."

Tails rubbed Shadic's back as they walked. Once they got to Tails' house, they walked into the garage. Shadic's eyes gleamed as he saw the Tornado.

"That plane used to be Sonic's right?"

Tails nodded. "Yes, but I added a lot to it."

Shadic nodded, smiling. "Well, let's take it for a spin!"

Tails got up into the Tornado and waited for Shadic to get in as well. The hedgehog got in the back seat and waited. A few minutes later, the plane took off into the air, flying over the city. Shadic smiled in enjoyment.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" Tails was glad to see Shadic was enjoying it.

"Dad mentioned Yosemite. Can we fly over there?"

"Uh, sure." Tails turned the Tornado. "You want to visit while we're nearby?"

Shadic shrugged. "Maybe."

"Is anything else wrong?" Tails asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"Never mind. We're going to have fun."

Shadic nodded, and they flew to Yosemite. When they got there, Tails landed the plane as he and Shadic got out.

"This place is amazing," Shadic said.

"How long do you want to stay?" Tails asked.

"A few hours would be nice. Is that okay?"

"That's fine."

Tails knew they had to help Shadow somehow. After ten years, he should've been over what had happened. Keeping Shadic happy was one way Tails figured he could help the hedgehog. They smiled and walked around the park, looking around at all the sights. A few hours later, they headed back to the house and went back inside. Tails went up to Shadow's room to see if the hedgehog was still in there. He sighed, the door was still locked.

"Are you still in there?" Tails knocked on the door as he asked. Hopefully, Shadow hadn't tried anything stupid. Shadic bit his lower lip and looked at the floor.

"Dad? Dad, are you there?" Shadic asked. "Please come out! We're worried about you!"

"There's no reason to be worried. I just need to think."

Tails crossed his arms when he heard Shadow's response. "Think about what?" Tails asked. "Shadic told me what happened!"

"Can't I have a day of sadness? I've been taking care of Shadic. I've been trying to move on. I can't help it if his memory means so damn much to me!" Shadow's voice rose as he spoke.

This statement hit Shadic like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened and tears came to his eyes. The hedgehog started to sob and ran to his room, slamming his door and locking it.

"Yeah, that's great Shadow!" Tails yelled. Tears had come to his own eyes. "How do you think your son feels hearing you say that? He means something to you too, doesn't he?"

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, MILES!" Shadow yelled.

Tails sighed and began to cry as well. He went to Shadic's room and knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Why the hell would I be?" Shadic yelled. "You heard what dad said!"

"He's just upset, Shadic." Even as he said it, Tails knew it wouldn't do any good. He wiped his face, though that didn't do any good either. "Do you want someone to talk to about it?" Shadic said nothing. A few minutes later, he unlocked the door and opened it. Tails walked inside and sat on the bed with Shadic, putting an arm around him. He looked at him and tried to give him a smile. It had always helped when Sonic did that for him. Upset as he was, he figured it didn't do any good. "Come on, talk to me. You might feel better if you do."

"I...I just...don't understand why he's doing this..." Shadic said through sobs. "Mom died ten years ago, but he's still depressed about it. I've seen him this way before."

"When?" Tails wiped some of the tears from Shadic's cheeks. Seeing him crying was making Tails want to do it again.

"He does this off an on. usually I just ignore it, but...he's never been this angry before."

"I should have left him alone. It's not my place to butt in like this." Tails rubbed Shadic's back.

"It...it's fine. I just hope he calms down," Shadic said. "I miss mom too but I don't act like he does all the time about it. He must had taken her death pretty hard."

"Yeah, Shadow has a tendency of doing that. But that doesn't excuse what he said." Tails frowned as he remembered the look on Shadic's face.

Shadic hesitated and nodded.

Tails sighed as he looked at him. "I can stay, if you want."

Shadic looked at him and nodded. "For a little while."

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Shadic nodded as tears came down his face. He hesitated and stood up, then went downstairs and watched some TV. ails sighed and wiped his own face. Helping Shadic was harder than he had thought it would be. He went downstairs as well.


	28. Eggman's Return

Chapter 28: Eggman's Return

The next day, Shadic was getting ready to go to church. He knocked on Shadow's door.

"Dad? We need to go soon. It's almost 11."

"All right." Shadow got himself ready and opened the door.

Shadic smiled. He was in dress clothes, as was Shadow. The two went outside and got in their car, then drove to the church and went inside. They saw Tails, who smiled when he saw them.

"Glad to see you made it."

"Wouldn't miss this," Shadow said. "Looks like the service is about to start."

Shadic smiled and sat down with his father. He had already become a Christian, as well as getting baptized. Shadic looked at his father, who grinned. Tails sat down beside them also and looked at them. Tails hoped everything was all right between them again. Shadow looked at him and nodded. A few minutes later, the service started. Something about this service seemed to take longer than usual for Shadow. By the time it was over, he couldn't wait to leave. He sighed as they left the building.

"That was a good service," Shadow said. "Felt like it was a little to long, though."

Shadic nodded. They were about to get in the car when they heard a loud laugh. Shadow's ears perked right up. He knew that laugh. He moved in front of Shadic, snarl forming on his face. He looked around for the doctor. Eggman chuckled and landed in front of them. "I didn't know you had gotten religious, Shadow," he said. "No matter. I've escaped from GUN and now I'm going to take my revenge...starting with you!"

He fired a serum into Shadow, who screamed in pain as he was hit in the arm. Eggman chuckled, and then grabbed Shadic. Shadic screamed and struggled to get away from him. Shadow tried to get to his feet and run after them, but whatever Eggman had given him made it impossible. Shadow growled and hit the ground. The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was the sound of Eggman's laugh as he flew away, taking Shadic with him.

Tails ran to Shadow's side. He was worried about Shadic, but Shadow needed attention. "Someone call a doctor!"

Someone nodded and called the hospital. In minutes, an ambulance was there and took Shadow to the hospital. the doctor examined him and sighed.

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Tails asked.

"He's been injected with a disease," the doctor said.

Tails sighed and shook his head. "Dang it, Eggman. what did you do this time?" He asked himself, and then looked up at the doctor. "What disease?"

The doctor hesitated. "AIDS, I believe."

Tails' eyes widened. That was a terrible disease, one that could kill. He looked at Shadow and then back at the doctor. "What will happen to him? Will he die?"

"Unless some kind of miracle happens, yes."

"How long until he does?"

"He has a few years left. Exactly how many depends on him."

Tails nodded. "What do you mean, it depends on him?"

"His will to live could play a part in this. Of course, the disease will eventually spread regardless." The doctor gave Tails a smile. "You won't need to worry too much for a while."

"There is no cure, I assume?"

The doctor shook his head. "None that we know of." The doctor looked at Shadow. "He'll wake up soon."

Tails nodded. A few minutes later, Shadow groaned and woke up. He looked around and saw the doctor, as well as Tails, and was confused. "What happened?" He asked.

"Eggman injected you with AIDS," Tails said. "Luckily, the doctor says you have a few years to go. Who knows, maybe by then people would've found a cure."

"I doubt it," he said, then looked up. "Eggman! He kidnapped Shadic! We have to do something."

"Should we see if G.U.N. knows anything?"

Shadow nodded and ran out of the hospital. Tails sighed and followed him. Soon they came to GUN and walked inside.

"Are you sure running in like this is the best thing to do?" Tails followed Shadow through the building, wondering just where exactly the hedgehog was going.

"What do you mean?" Shadow snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, I no longer have my powers, and that includes my super speed!"

"I know that! I was just thinking, maybe you should calm down. Yelling at them isn't going to get you anywhere."

Shadow glared at Tails. "You expect me to calm down? My son has been kidnapped, I've been diagnosed with AIDS, and will only live for a few more years! All of this is Eggman's damn fault! How the hell did he escape, anyway?"

"He flew off, like he usually does." Tails fell silent, not wanting to give Shadow another reason to yell at him. Hopefully G.U.N. would be able to help.

Shadow stormed up to the Commander and glared at him. "Tell me how Eggman escaped!" He yelled. "I want answers. He kidnapped my son, and I intend to get him back!"

The Commander was startled by Shadow's outburst. "We don't know how he escaped. Once we figure it out, I'll let you know."

The black hedgehog glared at him, then walked out of the building. He went back to the church, got in his car, and started it up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tails asked.

Shadow glared at him. "I'm going after Eggman," he said. "He's gone to far this time, and he's going to pay."

"You don't even know where he is." Tails sighed. There was no stopping Shadow. "Let me help you, at least."

"Fine, you can help. Just don't get in my way. Most likely he's in his base."

"I'm good at not getting in the way."

Shadow nodded, and they headed towards Eggman's base.


	29. Shadic's Transformation

Chapter 29: Shadic's Transformation  
><span>

Shadic hadn't stopped crying since Eggman kidnapped him. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, and he was afraid of what the human would do to him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Shadic asked Eggman. He was strapped to a table, and saw Eggman filling a syringe with some sort of liquid.

Shadic's heart beat faster in his chest as Eggman came closer to him.

"I'm just going to give you something," Eggman said. "It's perfectly safe, I assure you."

Eggman grinned and injected the serum into Shadic's veins. He screamed in pain. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Shadic looked up at the doctor, terror shining in his eyes. "Wh-what's supposed to happen?"

Eggman said nothing. Suddenly, a stab of pain went through Shadic's body. He screamed and began to transform. More tears ran down his cheeks as he felt incredible pain shooting through him. Hard scales replaced fur and skin as he arched his back up off the table. The small quills found there lengthened and altered, forming into a pair of wings. Eggman watched in fascination as the process continued. The straps over the young hedgehog stretched beyond their capacity and snapped. Muscles were building and reshaping fast as Shadic turned more to his side. Large wings flapped, finally free to move. Ribs snapped and reformed, enlarging his chest as he moved again. Claws stabbed out of his fingers and toes as he cried out again. His short tail thickened and stretched, falling to the table with a thud.

Tears ran down his cheeks as his face pushed outward and altered into a snout. Pointed teeth came out from his gums and filled his mouth. His tongue lengthened, becoming forked as it did so. The quills atop his head shortened and rearranged. Hardening, they became an arrangement of horns standing off the back of his head. Spines ran down the length of his back, standing up as the pain continued.

The last thing to change was his overall shape. Hands and feet altered to suit the monstrous lizard he was becoming. Leg bones snapped and rearranged, forcing his legs to change how they bent. The muscle once again reshaped on his legs. Then, everything grew in size. When it was done, a dragon was flat on the floor, taking deep breaths. It got up and looked around, then glared at Eggman and growled.

Eggman backed away, mind working to come up with a plan. Shadic had most likely never been taught anything in terms of fighting, but dragons didn't have to do much to kill someone.

_What have you done to me?_ The dragon roared, speaking telepathically.

"I've changed you to something so that you could help me." Eggman looked around. There wasn't much he could do if the dragon decided to attack. "Believe me, you're better off like this."

The dragon growled. It took a step towards Eggman. _Why should I help you?_ It asked. _You're the one who kidnapped me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now._

"If it weren't for me, you could never have been created, much less born. You owe me your very existence."

The dragon thought about it. He moved back as it fully sank in. If he truly owed Eggman his existence, he shouldn't kill the human. Shadic looked at Eggman, wondering what to do. Finally, he came to a decision.

_All right. I won't kill you._ Shadic looked around, wondering how he was going to leave. _But I don't plan on helping you._

Eggman grinned. "Is that so?" He said, and took out another syringe, plunging it into the dragon's neck. Shadic roared, jerking away from the stab of pain. He growled. Something was changing inside him but he didn't know what. Eggman chuckled. "This serum will make you completely loyal to me, and you will have another transformation which will become permanent."

Shadic growled at Eggman. Moving, he opened his mouth to attack him. But instead he roared in pain and fell to the ground, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they had turned into red slits. Shadic looked around, keeping his head on the floor.

Eggman chuckled. "Excellent. Now, go out and start destroying the city!"

Shadic looked out toward the city, wondering how Eggman expected him to leave. He doubted he would fit through the door. Shadic took a step toward the window. He growled and flapped his wings, heading towards the city. Eggman chuckled. Shadow and the others were in for a big surprise.


	30. Dark Gaia

Chapter 30: Dark Gaia

Shadic landed on one of the rooftops, looking down. He roared again and tested his ability to breath fire. A stream of fire blasted from his mouth, engulfing part of the city in flames. The people ran screaming as the flames scorched everything they touched. The dragon roared and flew off. Shadow and Tails had just gotten to Eggman's base as they noticed this and gasped.

"He has a dragon?" Tails asked. "Come on."

Shadow nodded and ran into Eggman's base. "Where is Shadic?" He shouted angrily. "Hand him over or else!"

"He just left." Eggman smirked. "He's glad to help me."

"What are you talking about?"

Tails gasped. He knew what Eggman had meant. "He's probably injected him with something."

"Now why would I need to do that?" Eggman knew it wouldn't work with Tails being there. "He does owe me his existence, after all."

Tails shook his head. "That dragon we saw was Shadic, wasn't it? Change him back!"

"I can't."

Shadow growled at Eggman's dismissive tone. "Why the hell not?" Shadow yelled.

"For one thing, he isn't here. Besides, why would I want to create a way to undo it?"

"What will happen to him? What kind of serum did you inject my son with?" Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs.

Eggman started to laugh. "Nothing as serious as what you were injected with. I simply transformed him into a dragon that would do my bidding."

"You...bastard," Shadow said.

Eggman grinned; that wasn't all, though. Soon, Shadic would evolve into Dark Gaia. "By now, G.U.N. has most likely noticed the dragon flying around. How long do you suppose it will take for them to start their attack?"

Shadow's eyes widened in fear. He had to get to GUN, and fast. Leaving the base, he and Tails got in Shadow's car and took off. Once they got to the building, Shadow ran inside and saw the Commander. He was yelling at the soldiers, giving them commands. By the sound of things, they were preparing to attack Shadic.

"Commander, please, stand down!" Shadow said. "I went to Eggman's base and he told me everything. That dragon is my son! Eggman transformed Shadic into one!"

The Commander looked at Shadow. "Whether it's your son or not, something has to be done before it destroys the entire city."

Shadow glared at him. "It? IT? My son is not an 'it'! He is under Eggman's control, and doesn't know what he's doing!"

The Commander sighed in irritation. Shadow may not have his powers anymore, but he could still make life extraordinarily difficult. "Fine. I'll call it off for now. You have an hour to stop him. After that, we're going to stop him ourselves."

Shadow nodded, and he and Tails left. "Do you have any suggestions?" Shadow asked the fox.

"He is your son," Tails said. "Regardless of what Eggman did to him, he's bound to recognize you. You know how much Shadic loves you."

"Let's hope so. Is there any way to change him back? Eggman never mentioned if it's permanent or not."

"I might be able to come up with something if I can figure out how..." Tails fell silent for a few moments, thinking. "Do you suppose he used something like what he used on you and Sonic?"

Shadow thought about it. "Yeah, he probably did. Come on, let's go see him."

They ran around the city, looking for Shadic. Finally, they saw him. The dragon was burning the city. He landed and then saw them. His eyes widened in recognition when he saw his father, and spoke.

_Dad?_ Everyone else heard a growl; Shadow could hear him in his mind.

"Shadic...it's me. Please, you have to free yourself from Eggman's control. What did he say to you?"

_He told me that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been created._ Shadic sat back, trying to ignore everything telling him to continue attacking the city.

Shadow scoffed. "Nonsense. He didn't create you; your mother and I did. All he ever does is lie. Anything else he said?"

Shadic nodded. He could feel more power well up inside him and knew his permanent evolution into Dark Gaia was near. He had to warn Shadow. _I'm supposed to transform into some other being soon. That one will be permanent. I don't want to..._

He roared in pain and fell to the ground. Shadow went up to him but the dragon growled, warning him to stay away.

"What's happening, Shadic?"

The dragon roared in pain once more. Then he began to transform. His upper half morphed, long horn shaped things pushing out of the sides as he grimaced. His face changed as well, sharp teeth filling his gums as he opened his mouth to scream. Light purple energy filled him, bursting out in strands from the back of his head. Shoulders made themselves prominent just below it, long thin arms stretching out to the sides. Long sharp claws came from the tip of each of his fingers. His body stretched to a long serpentine form as the transformation completed. He now looked like some kind of messed up pain, he roared at Shadow and Tails.

Shadow gasped. Shadic had transformed into Dark Gaia! He gulped and moved forwards. The entity looked at him. It growled.

"Are you still there, Shadic?" Shadow didn't know what he would do if he'd lost him to this creature.

Dark Gaia looked them. It moved towards them and roared, forming a ball of dark energy in its hands. Shadow stared in shock, unable to believe Shadic was attacking him.

"Shadow!" Tails yelled. He grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled. "Get moving."

Tails moved away from Dark Gaia, pulling Shadow away from it.

"What about Shadic?" Shadow shouted. "I can't lose him!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice! We can try again later!"

Shadow growled in anger and followed Tails, wondering where they were going. Finally, they reached Tails' house. The fox sighed and ran to his lab.

"Shadic's transformation is permanent..." Shadow said sadly, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "I can't believe it..." He sighed into his hands and shook his head. "I'm sorry Sonic. I couldn't protect him..." Noises came from the direction of the lab. "What are you doing?" he called.

"I'm trying to find a way to reverse the effects Eggman's serum had on him," Tails called. "But I'm not sure if we can change him back."

Shadow let out a shuddering breath and leaned back against the couch. "Will it work?"

Tails came up with a vial. "I made this a while ago after examining the serums in yours and Sonic's body. The serum Eggman worked on Shadic is similar, so this should work."

"What about turning him back to normal?"

Tails faltered a moment. "I'm not sure."

"He said his transformation is permanent," Shadow said.

Tails nodded; that was what worried him. "That's what has me worried. If he's stuck like that the rest of his life, I don't know what we should do..." Tails' eyes widened. "We need to hurry. I don't think G.U.N. can handle Dark Gaia on their own, but you never know."

Shadow glared at him. "His name is Shadic...not Dark Gaia."

"I know. But he isn't himself right now." Tails started walking toward the door, expecting Shadow to follow. He wanted to save Shadic as much as him.

Shadow sighed and followed him out of the door, and the two headed to GUN. Once they got there, they walked up to the Commander.

"Don't hurt Shadic!" Shadow said before anyone could get a word out.

Tails sighed and explained. "Shadic changed into Dark Gaia and we have something we want to try. Please don't send anyone out to attack him."

The Commander thought about it, then sighed and nodded. "All right. Tell us after you're done." He looked at Shadow. "No matter which way it goes."

Shadow nodded, and they ran out of the building, searching for Shadic. They found him destroying the city and covering it in darkness.

"Why is he doing this?" Shadow asked Tails.

"I think it's because he's Dark Gaia now," Tails replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's supposed to destroy the world or something, isn't it? Not to mention Eggman..." Tails looked at Shadow. "Never mind that. How are we going to get over to him?" Shadow shrugged. He didn't know, so he just walked up Dark Gaia. Tails followed him and handed the serum to Shadow. "Be careful." Tails moved away from it, not wanting to get himself hurt. Shadow looked at Dark Gaia in determination.

"Shadic..." he said, tears coming to his eyes. "I know you can hear me...please, come back."

He moved closer to Dark Gaia and plunged the serum into its body.


	31. A Permanent Change

Chapter 31: A Permanent Change  
><span>

Dark Gaia roared and moved to look at the source of his pain. When he saw Shadow, he moved a hand to swat him away. Suddenly, he growled in pain as the serum took effect. His eyes closed and he lowered his arm. When they opened again, he looked down at Shadow.

"Dad?"

"Shadic? Oh, thank God you're okay!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Am I stuck like this?" Shadic looked at himself. He didn't want to be a god-like being.

Shadow looked down. "I don't know. Possibly." He looked at Tails. "What do you think? Can we try to change him back?"

Tails shook his head. "If he says it's permanent, Eggman probably told him it..." Tails trailed off as a thought hit him. "If I could give him something to transform him into himself, maybe that would counter it and fix this. I'm not a hundred percent positive, though."

"Please do," Shadic said. "How will you do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I'd have to look at some things in my lab."

Shadow and Shadic nodded. They walked back to Tails' house, who went into his lab. Shadow stayed outside with Shadic as they waited. Putting his hand on Shadic, he gave him a smile. "Tails is going to fix this."

The entity looked at him and nodded. A few minutes later, Tails came back outside. "I think I've got it, guys. Ready?"

They nodded. Tails went over and injected the liquid into Shadic. Once it was gone, he pulled the syringe away. A few minutes passed, but nothing happened. Tails stood there, waiting. After a while, he sighed.

"Is it working?" Shadow said.

"I don't think so."

Shadic's eyes widened and he looked at them. What was he going to do now? Shadow growled in annoyance. If he ever saw Eggman again, he wasn't going to hold anything back.

"What are we going to do?" He asked Tails.

Tails frowned. "I don't know. It would be hard for you to take care of him while he's like this. Someone should call G.U.N. by the way."

"Why?" Shadow said. "So they can experiment on him? Is that it?" He asked, his voice rising in anger.

"No! Why do you even think I'd suggest that?" Tails was offended that Shadow thought that of him. "I care about Shadic as well. I just meant that we should tell them his mind is back to normal."

"Sorry. I just jumped to conclusions seeing how the commander's been talking about Shadic recently."

"It's fine." Tails looked up at Shadic with a smile and placed a hand on him. "We won't let them do anything to you."

Shadic looked down at him. "I hope not," he said, looking at his new body. "Where will I live? I'm too big to fit in our house."

Shadow thought about it. "You can't shrink, can you?"

"I don't know."

"If you can't, you'll just have to stay outback." Shadow placed a hand on Shadic as well. He wished he had changed back to normal. Shadow put his arms around Shadic as best as he could. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Shadic nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to shrink. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again. Nothing had changed. He felt like crying again.

"I...I can't change back, I can't shrink..." Shadic said, starting to cry.

Shadow sighed. He had something important to tell his son. "I'm going to die in a few years," he said. "Eggman injected me with AIDS."

Shadic's eyes widened. "WHAT?" He roared. An aura of darkness appeared around him.

"Shadic, calm down. I'm going to be here for a while." Shadow looked over at Tails.

"How long do you have?"

"A few years." He gave Shadic a smile. "I won't leave you any sooner than I absolutely have to."

"Fine." Shadic looked at them. "So, where will I live now?"

"You can still live at the house," Shadow said. "You just have to stay outside. Or, we could move somewhere else."

He thought about it. Where would they move to if they did? Shadow sighed. "Let's go home for now." He looked back at Tails. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," Tails said.

Shadow sighed. He got in his car and went back to his house as Shadic followed him. Once they got back, Shadow looked at his son sadly. If he died in a few years, then Shadic would only be twelve, and he didn't want to leave him that early. Besides, now that Shadic was Dark Gaia, he couldn't stay inside.

"I'm sorry all of this had to happen," he said. "I promise I'll come out and see you." Shadow didn't want to talk about dying. He was sure Shadic didn't care to either. "Anything you want to do for the time being?"

Shadic shook his head and walked into the backyard. Shadow sighed as he watched him. The doctor was definitely going to die for this. He went inside to both get some food and think about everything. After he did that, he went outside and looked up at Shadic...or Dark Gaia. Whatever his son wanted to be called.

"Shadic?"

"What?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk. About anything." Shadow sat on the ground, unsure of what to do with himself.

Shadic growled angrily and looked down at his father. "There's nothing I want to talk about now," he said. "I just wish i was back to normal."

"I wish you were too."

Shadow didn't know what to say next. Dealing with the problems when they were both hedgehogs was easy. Just beat up anyone who messes with your kid. But this was completely foreign. Maybe they could just enjoy being in each other's presence.

"Should I call you Shadic or Dark Gaia?" Shadow asked. "You're basically Dark Gaia now, so I just thought..."

"Shadic. Don't change my name just because I look different."

Shadow nodded. "Alright, then."

Shadic looked at him, and then at his new body. He sighed, wondering if he had any powers as Dark Gaia. "Should I try out my powers? I've got to have some."

"Go ahead; I don't mind. You can shoot dark energy beams, have super strength, absorb negative energy...I'm not sure what else. Tails should know; he and Sonic faced Dark Gaia before."

This peaked Shadic's interest. "They did?" Shadic was actually a little relieved to hear that. "Maybe I'll ask Tails about it later."

Shadow smiled. "Do you want anything to eat? I brought out some food." He held up the food. "Take whatever you want."

Shadic nodded but wondered how he could eat in this form.

"It probably works the same way," Shadow said.

Shadic took the food, eating it. Shadow smiled as he watched him. No matter what, he was still the son he loved. The thought brought a smile to his face.


	32. Appointment With the Doctor

Chapter 32: Appointment With the Doctor

The next day, Shadow woke early. He didn't feel good. Sitting up, he looked around the room. When his stomach growled, he groaned but got out of bed anyway. Nobody was around to help him; he had to take care of himself. He felt chilly and wondered if he was coming down with something. Most likely, it was the symptoms of the disease he had.

"Dammit," he said. "I told him a few years, not hours." He sighed and called Tails. "The symptoms have already started," he said. "I feel chilly and nauseated. Do you know why? I thought it took a while for AIDS to spread."

"I don't know. Maybe it's something Eggman did," Tails told him.

Shadow sighed and nodded. "I already feel terrible. How long does it take for AIDS to shut down the immune system?"

"A few months, maybe. I'm not really sure; I think it depends on how well the immune system is."

"Great. I should probably tell Shadic."

"Shadow...you should probably go to the doctor. He could help you more than I can. There are some medications for the virus that can slow it down," Tails said.

The hedgehog heard this and smiled slightly. "Thanks Tails. I will."

They said their goodbyes and Shadow called to make an appointment with his doctor. A few minutes later, he hung up as his appointment was scheduled for that day around noon. He smiled and went outside to tell Shadic. Dark Gaia looked at him.

"Hi, dad. I hear you're not feeling well," he said.

"I'm going to see the doctor at noon. I'll tell you what he says when I get back." Shadow gave him a smile. "So how do you want to spend the time?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll practice my powers."

"All right. Careful of the house." Shadow sat on the ground. "You don't mind if I watch, do you?"

"No, that's fine. I'll be careful."

Shadow got comfortable and watched as Shadic got ready to test out his abilities. Dark Gaia turned away from the house and closed his eyes. He already knew how to send out energy beams, so he didn't want to do that now. Instead he tried to absorb some negative energy. After a few minutes, he felt some negative energy come into his body. He roared and felt power inside his body. If he kept this up, he knew that he would reach his Perfect form.

"Be careful, Shadic. Don't absorb too much." Shadow was a bit worried about all the energy Shadic was absorbing.

Dark Gaia looked at him and nodded, then stopped. "What happens if I do?" He asked.

"You'll reach your Perfect form."

"Is that a bad thing?" Shadic had stopped and was now looking down at his father.

Shadow hesitated. He shrugged and spoke again. "I'm not sure, honestly. Just wait until you really need to go into that form." Shadow smiled up at him. "We don't want something bad to happen."

Shadic nodded and looked at his new body. He still wasn't used to it, and wished he wouldn't have to get used to it. Looking back at Shadow, he sighed.

Shadow smiled. "It will be fine, son. You'll get used to being Dark Gaia soon."

Shadic gulped. He hoped so. The last thing he wanted was people attacking him because of some mistake he made. Shadic got back to practicing. Shadow tried to help with some if them, trying not to push himself too much when he started feeling sick again. Before they knew it, noon had come. Shadow got up and left for the doctor's. When he got there, he went into the room and sat on the bed. A few minutes later, the doctor walked in, looking over Shadow's chart.

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's take a look."

Shadow gulped. "I haven't been feeling well today. I've had chills, and a fever as well. Is it the AIDS that's causing this?"

"It could be," the doctor said. He began giving Shadow an examination. "I was hoping it would take longer to affect you, for your son's sake."

"Same here. How long will it take for the immune system to begin to stop?"

"A few months at the longest. If anything gets worse or more comes up, I want you to come in."

Shadow nodded. "Anything else I should know about? Tails mentioned there were some medications to slow the virus down."

"Yes, there are." The doctor gave him a smile. "Wait here, and I'll look for one that can work for you." The doctor walked out of the room and came back minutes later with a medication. He gave it to Shadow. "Just follow the directions on the bottle."

Shadow nodded and thanked him, then walked of of the room. He paid at the register, and then left to go back home.


	33. Shadic's Decision

Chapter 33: Shadic's Decision

Shadow sat at the table once he got home and looked at the directions. They were simple enough. He had to take a pill once every week. Shadow sighed; hopefully, these would slow down the disease he had and help him live longer. He smiled and went outside to see his son.

"I'm back," he said.

Shadic looked at him. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said it will take a few months. I have some medicine to help slow it down."

"That's good."

Shadow nodded. "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Shadic nodded. "I gained control of my new powers," he said.

"That's great! Do you know what you want to use your powers for?"

"I'm not really sure. Haven't thought about that yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

Shadow thought for a moment before responding. "You could use them to protect the people. Not that they need it too often."

Shadic nodded. "That would work."

Shadow smiled, thinking about his own powers. He didn't have them anymore but he didn't really care. "I used to have some of my own," he commented. "G.U.N. wasn't too happy when I lost them."

"Do you miss having your powers?"

Shadow shook his head. "Not really. If I had them, G.U.N. would have me out on missions all the time."

Shadic smiled and nodded. "Do you still work there?"

"More or less." Shadow shrugged. "They haven't fired me yet. But they don't call me in that often either."

"That's nice. I've enjoyed spending time with you. So, how long do you have to take those pills for?"

"Until the doctor tells me I don't need them anymore, I guess."

Shadic nodded and sighed. He wished he could come inside with his dad.

"Me too," Shadic said, looking around. "This backyard is getting kind of small for me."

Shadow chuckled. "Want to go somewhere else for a while?"

"Sure. Where should we go?"

"Somewhere open..." Shadow sighed as he thought about it. "I don't know."

Shadic nodded. "What about the forest by Mystic Ruins?"

"All right. Let's go." Shadow got up and went inside to get his keys.

"I could just walk there myself. I'm bound to be noticed anyway. How about you just come with me?"

"I was planning to." Shadow was confused.

Shadic smiled, then bent down and put his dad on his shoulder and walked off. Minutes later, they had reached the forest. Shadow jumped down and used the hover jets on his shoes to land safely.

"All right. What do you want to do?"

Shadow looked around them, half watching for Eggman. Dark Gaia looked around, not sure. Perhaps they could just walk around the forest. Shadow looked up at him, waiting. When Shadic started walking, he hurried to keep up with him. If he wanted to go for a walk, then he had no problems with it.

"This is a great place," Shadic said, and looked at Shadow. "Do you mind if I live here from now on, or do you want me to continue to live with you? You are my father, after all."

"Being your father, I want you to live with me. But if you're more comfortable here, I can get used to not having you around." Shadow gave him a sad smile. "Sonic would have agreed with me. I want you to have a happy life."

"Alright. I am comfortable here but I guess I could continue to live with you. I'm only ten years old, after all."

Shadow sighed. Actually, now that Shadic was Dark Gaia, he was immortal. "You're immortal now. I don't think that matters much."

Shadic's eyes widened. Shadow noticed that Shadic had stopped and paused to look at him. Concern came to his expression as he looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What you just said...is it true? Because I'm Dark Gaia, am I now immortal?" Shadic asked, tears coming to his eyes

"Yes... Don't cry." Shadow didn't know what to do. Usually when Shadic cried, he held him. It would be impossible now. Instead, he put his hands on him.

Shadic sniffed and knelt down to let his father get on his shoulder. "What about you? You'll...die soon, and I'll be all alone for eternity. I won't die, so I won't go to heaven to see you and mom."

Shadow smiled. "There's always the Rapture; you could wait until then. When that time comes, we'll all be together once again."

Shadic whimpered, the sound coming out strange. "But who knows when that'll happen? I could be alone for centuries!" Shadic sobbed.

Shadow sighed. Maybe telling Shadic that he was immortal wasn't the best idea. "You won't be alone all the time." Shadow immediately regretted those words as Shadic got worse. He turned away and stomped further into the forest. Shadow sighed and followed him. "Shadic, don't act like this!" Shadow made sure to have a commanding tone to his voice.

"Leave me alone!" Shadic roared, emitting a dark aura. He was absorbing negative energy fast, and Shadow knew that he would reach his Perfect Form fast.

Shadow backed off, hoping Shadic would stop.

"All right. I'll leave you alone."

Shadic growled in anger and fell to the ground, holding his head in pain. He let out a massive roar, and began to turn into his Perfect Form. On each side, two arms forced themselves out of his body. Green blood burst onto the nearby plants, sticky strands clinging to his fingers. The light dimmed from his eyes as his entire head opened into one large mouth. What had formerly been his face became a single large eye as three more opened to the sides of it. The transformation completed as he stared at Shadow.

Shadow gasped. He walked forwards to his son and gulped. "Shadic..."

"So this is where you are!" Both of them turned to see Eggman laughing. "And here I thought it would be hard to get to you."

Shadic looked at him and growled angrily. Eggman smirked and shot another serum at him, hitting one of his arms. Shadic moved his arm, roaring at Eggman. All the serum had done was upset him. Shadow moved forward a step, wanting to help him. Perfect Dark Gaia glared at Eggman and let out a massive energy blast, disintegrating the evil scientist instantly. He looked back at his father, who was shocked.

He chuckled on disbelief. "You weren't too happy with him, were you?" Looking back at his arm, he frowned. "I can take that out if you'd like." The other nodded, and Shadow pulled the serum out. Dark Gaia looked at him gratefully. Shadow tossed it onto the ground. "Are you feeling all right?" He looked around, wondering if there were any more enemies, then back to his son.

_The serum didn't do anything to me._ Shadic's voice came telepathically. He hadn't been expecting Shadow to understand his actual voice.

Shadow nodded. The voice came out as a growl but at least he could understand his son telepathically. "What should we do now?" He asked. "Eggman is dead; he can't bother us anymore, and you're in your Perfect Form permanently."

Shadic looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure what to do, especially looking like this. There wasn't anywhere he could go.

"You could come back home with me," Shadow said. "Although the backyard might be too small for you now."

_I don't know..._ Dark Gaia sighed. He looked at his father, and then around the forest, wondering what to do. He didn't want to be so far from Shadow, but he didn't want to be in a backyard too small for him, either. _What do you think I should do?_ He asked. _I don't want to be far away from you...but I can't stay in the backyard, either._

Shadow sighed. He couldn't simply move out here, either. "We'll think of something. What if I come out to see you daily? Would that make it a little better?" He hated the thought of his ten year old living out away from him.

Shadic hesitated. He wasn't really sure, but assumed that would be for the best, so he nodded.

"I promise I'll come up with a different plan."

_Okay,_ Shadic said. _Thanks. I'll just stay out here for now._

Shadow gave him a pat and smile. "Want me to go yet?"

_If you want,_ he said. _Just visit me daily._ _I'll be out here. I know that Dark Gaia's usual habitat is fire, but I'll manage somehow._

Shadow nodded and smiled, then gave a thumbs up and walked out of the forest.


	34. Camping With Shadic

Chapter 34: Camping With Shadic

Once he got home, he sat back on the couch. Already, nervousness was setting in. Shadic had never been away from him for really long periods of time before. School was the longest he'd ever been away. With a sigh, Shadow grabbed the remote. He turned in on and flipped through the channels before watching the news. A feeling rose inside him and he ran to the bathroom, then vomited. Shadow groaned and stood up shakily. He grabbed the medicine the doctor had prescribed him and opened the bottle.

Shadow dumped one into his palm, dropped it in his mouth, and swallowed it. His grimaced, hating the taste. It had to be taken, though. Shadow knew that the medicine wouldn't stop AIDS, but at least it could slow the disease down for a while, however long it took. Returning to the couch, Shadow relaxed on the couch and grabbed the remote again. He hoped he felt better soon.

He sighed and watched TV for a while, then fell asleep. When he woke the next day, he felt a little better. Shadow sighed and looked around. It was lonely here without Shadic. Maybe Tails would know something. He picked up the phone and dialed his friend's number.

"Tails, it's me. Shadic's turned into his Perfect Form and he's in the forest right now. Is there any way you can help me? He's too big to fit in the backyard."

Tails was silent for a few minutes. "I can't think of anything." Shadow's face fell. That wasn't what he was hoping to hear. "Maybe G.U.N. could help."

"How?" Shadow asked.

"They're bound to have something."

Shadow sighed. He didn't want GUN doing anything bad to Shadic. "I'll think about it," he said. "Are you sure there isn't anything you can do? I don't want him to be separated from me because of how large he is."

This gave Tails an idea. "If I can make a shrinking ray, we could use that and he could stay with you. It could take a while for me to get it right, though."

"Thanks, Tails. That'll work perfectly. How long will it take?"

"Um, I don't know yet. Let me check some things in my lab."

Shadow waited. A few minutes later, Tails was back on the phone.

"About two weeks."

"Okay, that's great. Thanks, Tails."

He hung up and sighed in relief, then walked out of the house towards the forest. Dark Gaia was there wandering the woods. He looked down as his father walked up to him.

"Morning." He gave the other a smile. "Tails thinks he figured out how to help us. It'll take him two weeks to put it together."

_Really? That's great. What's he going to do?_ Dark Gaia asked.

"Make a shrink ray." Dark Gaia's eyes widened and he smiled. "I thought you'd be happy about that." Shadow went over and hugged him as best as he could. "You'll come home and stay with me once it's done." Shadow smiled. He knew Shadic would be happy about it. "We're going to owe Tails a lot, you know."

Dark Gaia nodded and then hesitated. _What about my appearance?_ He asked. _I'll still be in my Perfect Form. You'll...be okay with that, right? My body basically resembles a snake._

"I'll be fine. You're still my baby." Shadow smiled. "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

_Thanks, dad._

"No need to thank me."

Dark Gaia chuckled and nodded. _All right, then. I'll thank Tails in two weeks._

Shadow looked at Dark Gaia and smiled. "Want me to stay here, or leave?"

_You can't take your medicine if you're here._

Shadow smiled. "I took it this morning, so I don't have to take it for another week."

_All right. Stay until then. I can help you get shelter, and food, and..._ Shadic was getting more excited with each word.

Shadow chuckled. "Calm down, Shadic. I'll be fine."

Shadic seemed embarrassed, looking away from Shadow. He hadn't meant to get so excited over it. Of course Shadow would be fine. _Sorry,_ he said. _You don't have to stay here all week._

"I want to stay here with you." Shadow smiled. "Just let me go lock up the house."

Dark Gaia nodded and watched Shadow leave. Ten minutes later, he was back with a sleeping bag and tent. _You going to camp here?_

"Of course."

_Alright, then. Thanks a lot._

Shadow smiled. He looked at his son and nodded. "Where did you sleep last night?"

_Around here,_ Dark Gaia said.

"All right. Once I get this set up, we'll do something. Sound good to you?"

His son nodded and smiled. Shadow sighed and began to set up his tent. A few minutes later, though, he felt sick once again. Leaning over, he placed an arm over his stomach. Closing his eyes, he hoped the feeling would pass soon. He shuddered and coughed, then held his forehead and felt a fever. Shadow looked at his son and sighed. Seeing him so happy, he didn't want to tell him. But if he didn't, Shadic would worry.

"I have a fever," he said.

Dark Gaia looked at him. _How bad is it?_

Shadow shuddered; he felt cold and was sweating. "I'm sweating, cold, and feel sick." Shadow wiped his forehead as he spoke.

_Maybe you should stay home; make another doctor's appointment._

Shadow nodded and packed up the things he brought. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay." Shadow shuddered again. Looking at Shadic, he gave him a small smile. "I'll see you when I'm feeling better."

_I understand. See you later._

The hedgehog nodded and walked into the doctor's office after he dropped his stuff off at home.


	35. Shadow's Illness

Chapter 35: Shadow's Illness

"I need to see my doctor," he said. The receptionist nodded and paged him. A few minutes later, the doctor came out and led Shadow into a room. Shadow sat down and started coughing but covered his mouth. "I feel terrible," he said.

"Let's take a look."

The doctor got his things ready and started his examination. Shadow nodded as the doctor checked Shadow's throat, nose, ears, heart and eyes. The doctor also took Shadow's blood pressure. A few minutes later, he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"It's spreading much faster than we expected."

Shadow's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "How?"

"You said Dr. Eggman was the one who injected you with it, didn't you?" Shadow nodded. "Most likely, this is his doing. I can't think of any other reason for it to spread this fast."

"Great. So, how long do I have to live now?"

"Four weeks."

"Four weeks? But...but that's little less than a month! And Shadic's only ten years old! What...what am I going to tell him?"

The doctor had sympathy for Shadow's plight. He didn't know what he would do if he were in the hedgehog's place. "The best thing might be to just tell him what's going on. Find someone else who can look after him."

Tears fell from Shadow's face and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." The doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

Shadow walked out of the building, crying. "Why does this have to happen?" He asked himself. "First Sonic...now me..." He went to his house and called Tails, still sobbing. "I only have four weeks left," he cried. "I have no idea how to tell Shadic. I don't even want to tell him. He's already lost Sonic, and now he's going to lose me too. I don't want to put him through that!"

Tails' eyes widened. "Shadow..."

Shadow took deep shaking breaths as he tried to calm down. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He yelled. "I can't fucking take this anymore! I've taken care of Shadic for ten years after Sonic died only to find that I'm going to die also! This is all Eggman's goddamn fault!"

"Shadow...do you want me to come over?"

"Yes, please. I...I just need some company. I feel so alone."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Tails hung up and as promised, he was there a few minutes later. He knocked on the door and Shadow opened it. His face was stained with tears.

Tails moved inside, putting his arms around Shadow as he kicked the door shut. Shadow hugged him, sobbing with grief. He had no idea what to do. He'd lost all hope; this wasn't what he wanted. Shadow wanted to live a full live with his son, not have it be cut short by some disease. Tails rubbed his back. Comforting Shadow had to be one of the strangest things he had ever done.

"Could we move elsewhere?" Tails didn't want to bother him. It would just be easier on the couch.

The hedgehog nodded and sat on the couch but continued to cry. Tails looked at him in sympathy.

"What am I going to do?" Shadow said.

Tails sat beside him, once again wrapping his arms around him. "That depends on what you want to do with Shadic. Do you want to keep it from him, or tell him now? He's going to be upset either way."

"It would be better to tell him. I don't want to keep any secrets from him."

Tails smiled. "You might want to wait until you've calmed down a little."

Shadow nodded. "How is that shrink ray coming along?"

"I'm getting the parts ready. It's only been a day." Tails chuckled at Shadow's eagerness. "Don't worry, I'll get it done."

"Thanks." He hung his head again. "I'm just...really upset about this. Shadic's immortal now, and...he'll spend eternity without both his parents."

Tails' ears fell back when Shadow said it. Tears came to his eyes at the fate Shadic had. "I'll be there for him. I could never replace you, but it's better than nothing."

Shadow nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. You know I love him."

"Yeah." He got up as tears came to his eyes and he started crying once more. Tails couldn't stand seeing him like that. Getting up, he wrapped his arms around Shadow again.

"Want me to come with you?"

Shadow hesitated, and then nodded. They walked out of the house into the forest. Dark Gaia looked up and saw them.

_Hi, dad,_ he said telepathically. _What's wrong? You look upset._

Shadow looked at Tails, knowing he was there to help him. The fox gave him a smile with a thumbs-up. Looking back at Shadic, he spoke.

"It turns out Eggman had more in that serum than we thought. I only have four more weeks."

_Wh...what?_ Dark Gaia asked. _No...no, this can't be! WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?_ He shouted. A dark black aura surrounded his body and he roared in anger.

Shadow and Tails moved back. Neither of them knew what to do about Shadic.

"Shadic, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down." Even as he said it, Shadow didn't think it was a good idea.

_Why should I? You're going to die and leave me all alone!_

"I won't be dying for a few weeks." Trying to convince a ten year old he was going to be fine wasn't something Shadow wanted to do. "And Tails will still be here. You won't be alone."

_But he'll eventually die too,_ Dark Gaia told them. _I'll be all alone. Can't you do something? Isn't there some way you can become immortal?_

Shadow looked at Tails, uncertain. He had no idea how anyone would become immortal. "I doubt I could," Shadow said. "But Tails is brilliant. He can come up with something before he dies."

Tails thought about it. He looked at Dark Gaia, not sure. "I can certainly try. But I can't promise anything, all right?"

Dark Gaia nodded and turned away, saddened by this news. Shadow walked up to his son, placing a hand on his scales. "You'll be all right. Hey, maybe Knuckles can think of something to help you out. Since he looks after the Master Emerald, he might know something useful."

Shadow didn't know if Knuckles would be capable of helping. It wasn't like Dark Gaia was even related to Chaos. But if it could make Shadic happy, he was willing to try it out.


	36. Immortallity

Chapter 36: Immortality 

They nodded and walked out of the forest. A few minutes later, they came to the Master Emerald shrine and saw Knuckles. The echidna gasped when he saw Dark Gaia.

"He's my son," Shadow cut off anything the echidna was starting to say. "We need your help with something."

Knuckles looked at them, flustered. He cleared his throat and spoke, wondering what they needed help with.

"I don't know how much help I'll be, but what do you need?"

"We were wondering if you could make Tails and I immortal," Shadow said. "I...I have AIDS, and I'm going to die in a few weeks. Since Shadic is Dark Gaia now, he's immortal and will be an orphan."

Knuckles stared at him. "You want me to make you immortal?"

"Can you do that?"

Knuckles frowned. Most likely he couldn't, but he wasn't sure. "I don't know." Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald. "If there's any way to do it, I'm sure it involves the Master Emerald."

Shadow and Tails looked at each other. it was better than nothing.

"Give it a try," Shadow said. "You're the one who can speak to it."

Knuckles nodded and walked up to the Master Emerald, placing his hands on it. He said a chant and it started to glow. Knuckles stared into the Master Emerald. "Can you make them immortal?"

The Master Emerald glowed again and sent out beams of light towards Shadow and Tails, who screamed in pain and fell to the ground. They watched in horror as their spirits were sucked into the giant emerald, and Chaos appeared in front of them. Shadow and Tails stared at him in shock.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

Chaos looked at them. "There is a way to become immortal," he said. "But it comes at a high price. Your spirits must become part of the Master Emerald, which will transform your physical bodies into Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow looked down to the ground. After a moment, he looked back up. "Will Shadic get the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I do not know. He is a creature of darkness, and cannot touch the Chaos Emeralds without absorbing their negative energy."

Shadow looked behind him to where Shadic most likely was. He wanted them, not Chaos Emeralds. "I don't think I want to," he said. "I want to be with him. But not as an emerald. As much as it pains me, I'll live out my last few weeks as a hedgehog."

Chaos looked at Tails, who thought about it also. He nodded. "I'll do it." He looked at Shadow. "As Dark Gaia, I'm sure he'll be able to talk to me. I won't have to leave him, then."

Shadow smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"You want to do this right now?" Chaos asked Tails.

Tails nodded. "I am ready."

Chaos sent out a beam of light, which hit Tails. He screamed in pain as he felt his spirit become part of the Master Emerald. Shadow's spirit went back in his own body and he stood up, watching the Master Emerald glow brightly. It hit the body of Tails, which began to transform. His tails were the first things to vanish, pulling themselves up into his body. His bangs were next, flattening against his face. The arms and legs fused with his body, altering the shape of his form. From the inside out, he became crystal. Once that was done, it compressed and shrank until it would fit in someone's hand. The new Chaos Emerald fell to the ground.

Shadow picked it up. he smiled, holding it out to his son. "Keep it with you at all times," he said.

Shadic nodded and took the emerald. "You're still going to die on me?"

Shadow nodded. "I was given the chance to become immortal...but I would have to become a Chaos Emerald to do so, like Tails just did."

Dark Gaia's eyes widened. "Why didn't you? I wouldn't mind."

"I didn't want to live as a Chaos Emerald. Sure, I'd be able to stay with you forever, but I do want to see Sonic again." Shadow placed a hand on Shadic, giving him a smile. "I'll still watch over you."

"Thanks, dad," he said, hugging him.

Shadow nodded back. "You're welcome," he chuckled. A thought occurred to him then. "Are you still going to live in the forest?"

Dark Gaia thought about it and nodded. "For now," he said. "I might move to the Earth's core when you die."

"All right." Shadow smiled. "I'm going to head back home but I'll come back soon. You can talk to the Chaos Emerald; it will hear you."

"Will Tails still respond to me?"

"Yes, the Chaos Emerald will talk to you. Tails' spirit is also inside the Master Emerald, so you can speak to him that way also."

Shadic nodded. He was happy they had done this for him.

"Thank you Knuckles," he told the echidna.

"You're welcome," he said, and walked back into the forest.

Once Shadow got home, he sighed and smiled, thinking about what had just happened. Now he didn't have to worry about what would happen once he died. Shadow sighed and smiled. A few minutes later, though, he began to feel sick once again.

"Damn. I hate this." Shadow went to the couch and sat down. "There's no point to taking the medicine. Might as well wait for this to pass."

He sighed, then felt something on his arm. It was a rash. His throat glands felt swollen as well. Shadow cursed his luck and stood up to get the medicine after all. Hopefully, it would help him. He opened the bottle and swallowed a pill. Once he did that, he sighed and sat on the couch to watch TV. After a few minutes of searching, he found a channel he wanted and set the remote down. Shadow watched the TV and felt his vision beginning to dim. A few minutes later, he was asleep.


	37. Blindness

Chapter 37: Blindness

When Shadow woke the next day, everything was dark. Sitting up, he moved his hands over the bed. Pushing the blankets off, Shadow got out of bed.

"Why can't I see anything?" he asked himself. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Shadow put his hands over his eyes and gasped. He staggered out of the room, stumbling around. "N...no...I'm blind...help, somebody! Help!" He panicked.

Shadow's hand found the phone before he realized it wouldn't help him at all. He couldn't call anyone if he couldn't see the numbers. Shadow tried to look around, still panicking. He sat down on the couch and cried. If only Tails or Shadic were here now. He ran his hand over the phone, trying to find the correct numbers to call the doctor. After a few tries, he finally managed to hit the right buttons. By the time he heard the doctor's voice, he was ready to give up calling.

"D...doctor...please...h...help," he said, crying. "I...woke up today...and couldn't see...anything! I'm...blind!"

The doctor's eyes widened. "All right, Shadow. Just calm down." The doctor looked at some papers. "I'll come over in a few minutes, all right?" He didn't want to force Shadow to find another way there.

Shadow nodded and continued to sob, then hung up. A few minutes later, the doctor knocked on the door. Shadow moved towards the sound, stumbling over a few things. The doctor sighed when he heard the noises from inside. He had no idea how he was going to help Shadow.

A few minutes later, Shadow opened the door. "Who's there?"

"Your doctor," he said.

"Come in, please."

The doctor entered the house and looked around. A few things were lying on the floor where Shadow had most likely knocked them over, but everything was in perfect order otherwise.

"Let's go to the couch, shall we?" The doctor went to take Shadow's hand. Shadow nodded and had the doctor lead him over to the couch. They sat down. The doctor looked him over with what he had brought from his office. "You said you woke up and couldn't see, didn't you?"

"Yes, that's right," Shadow said.

The doctor sighed. He couldn't find anything that could have cased it other than the disease. "I believe your blindness is a side effect of AIDS. I don't see anything else that could have caused it."

"Wh...what? So...I won't be able to see ever again?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Shadow gulped and he looked away, sobbing slightly. "So, what will happen? I can't see a damn thing."

"The same thing that was going to happen. You just won't be able to see anything. Did you want me to call someone to help you?"

"Can you call Rouge? She's my friend and works at GUN with me."

The doctor nodded and picked up the phone. He called Rouge, and then hung up, looking at Shadow.

"What did she say?" Shadow asked.

"She said she'll be here soon. You're lucky to have such a caring friend. Any other symptoms I should know about?" Shadow thought for a moment before explaining what else had happened before he lost his eyesight. The doctor nodded and wrote them down on the notepad, then looked up at him.

"Anything else?"

Shadow nodded. "Lack of energy, fever, weight loss..." He tried to remember what else.

"It sounds to me like your disease is progressing."

"I guess. You said I had four weeks to live, right?"

"Yes, I did." The doctor was curious about where Shadow was going with that question.

"Since the disease is progressing, do I have less time, or is it the same?" Shadow asked.

"We'll see." The doctor wished he could be more specific.

Shadow nodded and stood up, looking around. Everything was dark. He frowned and sat back down. "How will I know where to go and what to do if I'm blind?"

"Either your friend or your son could help you with that."

Shadow nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor stood up and walked out of the house to see Rouge standing there. He nodded and left as she walked in.


	38. A Helping Hand

Chapter 38: A Helping Hand

Rouge ran to Shadow and practically threw herself at him. Holding his face in her hands, she looked at his eyes. "Oh, Shadow...just tell me what you need."

"I want to see Shadic."

Rouge nodded. "All right. Where is he?"

"The forest," Shadow said simply. He stood up and started to walk but stumbled into the TV.

Rouge flinched as he did so. It hurt her to see her friend having such difficulties. "I'll go get him. Don't get yourself hurt, all right?" Rouge's tone was stern as she stood and started leaving the room.

"Rouge, you don't understand...Eggman transformed him into Dark Gaia!"

She looked back at him. "Dark Gaia? Is he in control of himself?"

"Yes, he is," Shadow said. "That...that's not all, Rouge. I...I have AIDS. I'm going to die by the end of the month."

"You really don't deserve all this," she muttered. Louder, she addressed Shadow. "I'll get Shadic, and the two of us will be here for you."

Shadow nodded, and Rouge left. When Rouge got to the forest, she decided to take the easiest approach she could think of.

"Shadic!" she called. "I need to see you about something!"

A few minutes later, Dark Gaia appeared. Rouge's eyes widened at his gigantic size. _What do you want?_ He asked through telepathy.

"Shadow wanted me to come get you. He needs to talk to you about something."

Dark Gaia nodded and followed Rouge back to the house. He had to stand out front, though, because he was too big for the backyard. Rouge went inside and helped Shadow walk outside. He frowned, looking around.

"Who's there?" He asked. "Anyone?"

_It's me,_ Shadic said. His tone was one of confusion. _Can't you see me?_

"Shadic?" Shadow asked, holding his hands out in front of him. "I'm blind."

Shadic moved one of his hands to his father. _Blind?_ he yelled. _Why are you blind?_

"A side effect of the disease. Where are you?"

_Right in front of you._ Shadic shifted closer to him as he spoke.

Shadow held his hands out in front of him, moving hesitantly towards Shadic's voice. He stumbled a bit. Shadic nearly felt his heart break at the sight. Putting his hand behind his father, he pulled him over to him.

"Shadic...I'm sorry...I wish I could see you," Shadow said, tears coming to his eyes.

_Don't be sorry. At least you can still be with me._ Shadic tried not thinking about the fact that he wouldn't be able to do it for too long.

Shadow nodded. After a while, Dark Gaia set Shadow on the ground and looked at him. He sighed; things were going to be very different from now on. How was Shadow going to find his way around? He looked at Rouge, who was arguing with someone over the phone.

_Is she going to help you?_

"Yes."

_At least you won't be in there by yourself._ Shadic started feeling sad, thinking about how he was unable to do anything. _I'm sorry I can't help you._

Shadow sighed. "I understand," he said. "You're too big to fit in the house, anyway."

Dark Gaia nodded and set his father down. _You could learn Braille,_ he said. _That way, you'll at least have something to focus on._

Shadow nodded. That was a good idea." All right. I'll talk to Rouge about it." He gave Shadic a smile. "Keep yourself safe. I don't want anything more happening to you."

Dark Gaia nodded and turned away, heading for the forest. Shadow looked around and called for Rouge, who came out and looked at him.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Take me inside. I was wondering if you could help me learn Braille."

Rouge giggled. "I could, but I'll need to get some stuff. You sure you don't want some kind of teacher to do it?"

Shadow hesitated. "I suppose a teacher would be best."

Rouge took his hand and lead him back inside. "If you don't want a teacher, I can do it. At least you know me."

Shadow thought about it. "If you can. But don't tease me while you're at it."

Rouge nodded and smiled, then headed out the door. A few hours later, she came back with Braille books.

"Okay. These should be able to do the trick." Rouge set them down on the table and got Shadow to take a seat. "I made sure I'd be able to tell you what letter you have your finger on, so don't worry about that." She pulled one of the books from the pile and set it down. "This one's first, since it'll teach which letter's which."

Shadow nodded, and put his hand on the book, opening it, and began to run his fingers down the bumps.

"I think they're in alphabetical order," she said. "If you want help, ask."

"I got it," Shadow said, continuing to run his fingers down the bumps.

Rouge smiled as she watched him. When a small smile came to his face an hour later, she nearly cried in happiness. "Are you feeling any better about this?"

Shadow hesitated and shrugged. "A little," he said, and stood up. "How will I find my way around the house, though?"

Rouge thought about it. "You still remember how it's set up, so that's one thing in your favor. I'll walk you around it so you can get a feel for how to move around. Unless you want me to find some kind of device that beeps when you're close to running into something."

"Thanks," he said. "I appreciate this."

Rouge nodded and guided him around the house. She made sure to tell him which room was which as they entered them, along with where everything was in the room.

Shadow smiled; he appreciated the help. When they were done, Rouge let go of his arm and smiled.

"So, can you handle everything on your own?" She asked.

The hedgehog nodded. "I'm not attempting to cook, though." Shadow shook his head as he said it. "That's a disaster waiting to happen."

Rouge nodded, wondering how Shadow was going to get his own food.

Shadow was silent for a minute before he started growling. Rouge looked at him, worried. "How the hell am I going to eat food if I can't see?" He asked angrily.

"I'm here to help, Shadow. What do you want to eat?"

"I'll just have a chili dog. Can you teach me how to eat?"

Rouge nodded, and did that. Once she taught him, Shadow was having no more troubles. She smiled, and left the house, knowing that he could take care of himself.


	39. The Death of Shadow

Chapter 39: The Death of Shadow

Shadow felt horrible. Four weeks had passed since losing his eyesight, and nothing had improved. By now, he was barely able to get out of bed without something happening to him. According to the doctor, he was going to die soon. He groaned in pain. Shadow was extremely weak. He had to do something before he died, and had to see his son one last time.

He tried to get up, feeling his arms wanting to give up before he'd even done anything. A low growl came up his throat before he started coughing. He hated being weak like this. Making one last effort, he pushed himself off of bed and slowly walked towards the phone, dialing Rouge's number. Shadow knew that he would soon die.

Luckily, Rouge picked up fast. "Need me to come over?" she guessed.

"Please," Shadow said weakly. "Bring Shadic with you. I fear that this is my last day on Earth."

"All right, Shadow. He'll be there too."

Rouge hung up the phone and was soon hurrying into his bedroom. Shadow looked up at her, weakly, with a smile on his face. "Where...where's Shadic?" He asked, coughing.

"Outside. He can't come in here, remember?" Shadow nodded and started to get out of bed. he took a few shaky steps and then fell down. Rouge sighed and picked him up. "I'll carry you to him."

Shadow nodded and Rouge carried him outside, setting him down. "Shadic?" He asked, holding his hands out and stumbling. "Where are you?"

Shadic lifted him with one of his hands before he could fall on his face. _Rouge said you were going to die today._ Shadic was already crying.

Shadow nodded. "I feel very weak, so I probably will. Shadic...I'm sorry."

Shadic whimpered a little. He didn't want to lose his father too. _Did you want me to stay with you until then?_ he asked.

"Please..." Shadow shrugged. "I'd like to spend time with my son before I die. Let's just do something together."

_Like what?_ Shadic wasn't sure what Shadow would be capable of doing in this state.

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever you want to do."

Shadic thought about it He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his father right now. There were too many things to choose from. He smiled and looked at Shadow. The older hedgehog was really weak, so Shadic couldn't really do anything active with him. Since he was blind, he couldn't watch something with him either. Shadic sighed in annoyance.

Shadow frowned and nodded. "Very well," he said. "Let's just spend some time together in the forest."

Shadic went into the forest with Shadow. With nothing better to do, he started talking. _It's nice here,_ he said._ Nobody really comes in, so I don't have to worry much about anything happening to Tails._

Shadow nodded. "Where is the Chaos Emerald I gave you?"

Shadic picked it up. _Right here._

Shadow nodded. He couldn't see it but he knew the emerald was there. "Tell me about what's been going on."

_Not much. I've just been wandering the forest, carrying that Chaos Emerald with me. This place is beautiful but I don't feel comfortable here in the forest; it doesn't seem like the right habitat for me._

"Maybe you should try out different places." Shadow shifted position, getting more comfortable in Shadic's hand.

Dark Gaia looked at him and nodded. Suddenly, Shadow groaned in pain and felt weak. His son's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry, looking away. _I'll miss you, dad. This isn't fair._

Shadow nodded then felt pain in his body. His breathing became weaker, and looked terrible. Shadow chuckled to himself, rewarded with another fit of body-shaking coughs. He didn't mind being a little cliché on his death bed. "I'll be in your heart," he said. There was more he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the strength to even try.

Dark Gaia looked at him, growing more worried. He set Shadow down on the ground. A small, weak smile was directed up at him. Shadow's breathing and heart stopped as he lay there.

_Dad...dad!_ Dark Gaia yelled, shaking him. His eyes widened and he shook his head, trying to deny it. Shadow was dead. Dark Gaia...Shadic...knelt down next to his father and began to cry, letting out loud, trembling sobs. Large tears fell onto Shadow's body as Shadic cried. None of this was fair. Everything that had happened was something neither of them deserved. He was just ten; nobody could justify this.

He picked up Shadow's body, looking at it. This was not supposed to happen. Shadic had now lost both of his parents, and it was devastating. He was an orphan now. What was he going to do without his parents? Shadic knew he should return to Rouge. She'd be able to help him with this. He started to cry harder again as he thought about it. He picked up his father's dead body and then went back to the house. Rouge gasped when she saw them, running over to Shadic.

"You poor thing," she said. Rouge placed her hands on him. "Let me have him. I'll take care of everything."

Dark Gaia nodded, and gave Shadow to her. He continued to cry. _What am I going to do? _He asked._ Both of my parents are dead, and I'm immortal. I'll be alone forever._

"You won't be all alone. You've got the emerald, right?" She knew that wouldn't help matters much. "Your parents' friends are still here. They'll be here for you. It won't last forever, but it's something."

_I...I guess. At least I'll see them again when the rapture comes, whenever that is. I'd love to see my parents again._

Rouge smiled. "Of course you will, sweetie. I bet when that happens, you'll be yourself again too." She looked down at Shadow and felt tears coming to her own eyes.

_Why did this have to happen?_ Dark Gaia asked._ First mom, now dad._

"Things aren't fair, that's why." Rouge looked up at him again. "Eggman enjoyed making life miserable for everyone. Your relation to Sonic only made it better for him. At least, that's my guess."

Dark Gaia nodded and sighed. He looked at the body of his father once again and then turned away.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked him.

_Back in the forest._ His voice was low as if he were mumbling. _There's nothing I can do like this out here._

Rouge nodded, and looked at Shadow once more. She had to get ready for the funeral.

Dark Gaia went back into the forest, looking at the Chaos Emerald. He didn't want to stay in the forest any longer, and wanted to find a new home. He transported himself to another location, making sure to bring the Chaos Emerald with him. A few minutes later, he had ended up inside the Earth's core. Dark Gaia looked around and sighed. He closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened to him lately, and went to sleep.


	40. Reunited Once Again

Chapter 40: Reunited Once Again

Shadow's funeral was a few weeks later. All of Shadow's friends and family was there, except for Shadic. Rouge was a little sad when she noticed Shadic's absence, but nothing could be done about that. Looking around, she wondered who was going to start. She sighed, went up to the podium, and began to speak.

"Well, there's not really much to say about Shadow, is there?" she started. "Under that tough exterior he had was one of the best, most loyal friends you could ask for." Rouge looked around at everyone before shaking her head. "Anyone want to add anything?"

The others shook their heads, and Rouge nodded. The funeral went on for another half hour and then finished.

* * *

><p>Shadow wasn't certain what he had been expecting after he died. But when he saw the light leading him somewhere, he couldn't help but run after it. It got larger and larger until finally, he ran into what could only be Heaven. He gasped and looked around; his blindness was gone. It was beautiful. Shadow walked through the golden gates, hoping to find Sonic.<p>

"Sonic!" He tried calling out, unsure if it would even work.

He looked around some more. Finally, he saw her. A smile came to his face and he ran over to her. Tears of pure happiness came to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Shadow?" She asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"I died, what else would I be doing here?"

"How did you die?"

"Eggman injected me with a serum that gave me AIDS, and it progressed a lot faster than the doctor had been expecting it to," Shadow said. "I went blind in the last few weeks, and had no choice but to leave Shadic without either of his parents."

Sonic's eyes widened. "That's terrible," she said. "Where is Shadic now?"

"Eggman transformed him into Dark Gaia. He said he would go to the planet's core after I died."

"I see. What will happen to him?"

Shadow shrugged. "I told him that when the Rapture comes, he'll most likely come here with us. I just hope I was right."

Sonic smiled. "He became a Christian like you and me, right?" Shadow nodded, and Sonic smiled even more. "Then he'll be here with us. Most likely that won't happen for a long time, but it's worth the wait. We have each other, for now."

Shadow gave her a kiss. "Show me around then."

The other smiled and did so.

* * *

><p>Thousands of years passed before they got to see Shadic again. He had been doing his duties as Dark Gaia and when the rapture came, he went to heaven. Shadic looked around, wondering where his parents were. He looked at his body and sighed, knowing that he was still Dark Gaia. That form was still his. After a couple minutes, Shadow ran over to him. Sonic was right with him.<p>

_Mom...dad..._ he said, tears in his eyes. He bent down and picked them up.

"Why do you still look like this?" Shadow asked.

Shadic shrugged._ Apparently I've become the next Dark Gaia, in mind and body._

"At least you're here with us." Sonic moved forward and attempted to hug her son. "I've missed you so much."

_I've missed you too._

Sonic smiled and nodded. "So, you still have duties as Dark Gaia, I assume?"

Dark Gaia nodded. _Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to do them up here though._

"What duties do you have?"

_I need to finish destroying the world. Then I have to remake it...you guys will still be here, right?_

They smiled and nodded.

"We'll always be here," Sonic said. "Now that we're in heaven, we're immortal."

Shadic set them down. _I'll come back after I'm finished then._ After a pause, he added; _Do you think I'll look the way I used to after my duties are done?_

Sonic nodded. "You will. You will have to do this forever, anyway. When I was with Chip, he told me that after Dark Gaia does his duties, he goes back to sleep in the Earth's core to regain his strength for thousands of years and then does the entire process all over again."

_Isn't there some other Dark Gaia that could do it? My transformation had to be based off something._

Sonic shook her head. "I believe you literally took his place," she said. "Don't worry about it."

Dark Gaia smiled and nodded.

"Now go do your job," Shadow said. "We'll be right here."

The entity smiled, then closed his eyes and vanished in a flash of light. He reappeared on Earth, looking around. Finishing the destruction was the easy part. He sent out his creatures of darkness and had them get to work on everything. Combined with his own abilities, this soon had the planet in ruins. Now he just had to rebuild it. He closed his eyes, willing for the planet to be remade. Shadic's body changed as he waited, morphing back into a dragon. He opened his eyes and looked at himself in confusion. Light energy wrapped around him before bursting out across the sections of ruined Earth.

He was now Light Gaia. The dragon let out a loud roar and used its energy to remake Earth in its own image. The two versions of Gaia went into the Earth's core as it was shaped and filled with life, both returning to sleep until it had to awaken again. Light Gaia slowly transformed back into Dark Gaia to regain his strength. He was happy with his new duty, and vanished to tell his parents.

Sonic and Shadow both looked up when he returned to heaven.

_I did it!_ He shouted.

Sonic smiled. "That's great, son. You'll do it again in another eon. Why not stay here for a while with us before you go back to sleep?"

Shadic nodded happily and ran over to them. He lifted them up with his hands and put them on his shoulder.

"When do you go back to sleep?" Shadow asked.

_Not for a while, I hope. So, what are we going to do now?_

"Spend time here in heaven," Sonic said. "It's perfect here...and I mean that literally. No disease, war, anything like that."

Shadic started wandering around Heaven, making sure his parents didn't fall off his shoulder. He looked around at all the other people here. Soon, he came to a large city that was unlike anything he ever imagined. Dark Gaia's eyes widened and he put his parents down as they walked through the city.

_Do you have a house to yourselves?_ He watched everyone going by, wondering how out of place he looked.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and nodded.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sonic asked.

Dark Gaia nodded and followed them to their house. It was a mansion._ You have a mansion?_ Shadic was surprised. _How did you get a mansion?_

"It's heaven," Shadow said. "Everyone has it good here."

_I wish I could just live here with you._

"At least you can visit us every now and then."

Dark Gaia nodded but then felt tired. _I think I have to go now._

Shadow and Sonic smiled. "We'll look forward to seeing you again," Shadow said.

_I'll come back as soon as I can._ He set them down again and waved before vanishing.


	41. Dark Gaia and Solaris

Chapter 41: Dark Gaia and Solaris  
><span>

Thousands of years passed before he woke once again, knowing that it was time to do his duties. Once that was done, Shadic wandered up to see his parents again, determined to stay longer this time. They smiled as they saw him.

"So, you transform into Light Gaia when remaking the planet?" Sonic asked, motioning to Shadic's dragon form.

Light Gaia nodded. _Then I change back to Dark Gaia after it's done._ Shadic looked at the ground for a moment. _Do you think there's a way I can give my powers away and stay here with you? This doesn't seem very fair._

Sonic and Shadow both thought about it, then shook their heads. "I don't think you can do anything about that."

Light Gaia frowned and nodded. _Okay then. I don't like having to wait so long to see you again._

Sonic and Shadow smiled, then nodded in understanding.

"We don't like it either, especially your mother." Shadow looked at Sonic, who nodded.

Light Gaia looked at them, and then a thought came to him. _Could you become deities as well? Then we could see each other whenever we wanted._

They thought about it. Normally, mortals couldn't become gods. They weren't sure how they could do that.

"We're not sure," Sonic said. "How would we become deities?"

Shadic shrugged. They nodded. Then, Shadic came up with an idea. Since he was Light Gaia for now, he could use his light powers to turn his parents into deities before he became Dark Gaia again. _I can help with it. What do you want to become?_

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other.

"Turn us into Mephiles and Iblis so that we can become Solaris," Sonic said.

Shadic nodded and thought of how to go about doing it. He shot two beams of light towards his parents. They screamed in pain as the light hit them, and they began to transform.

Crystal began growing onto Shadow's body as all of his red color changed into blue. His nose vanished into his face and he felt his lips basically vanish as his body filed itself in. Crystal stumps replaced his feet, causing him to hover off the ground. The whites of his eyes became red while the rest turned yellow and reptilian. His skin paled as the transformation ended. Feeling the transformation, Shadow wondered how Mephiles had been able to speak without the proper insides.

"This is cool," he said, looking down at his new body, but wondered how Mephiles could speak without a mouth. A few minutes later, Sonic's own transformation was beginning.

Sonic looked at herself as she began growing larger. Her body became lava as she watched, heating tremendously and spreading about the ground. Four arms detached themselves from her sides and ended with four fingered hands. A torso emerged, forming the shoulders the arms came from. A face and definite head came next, breaking open for a mouth. Hardened lava formed over it, resembling a helmet, going up and over its shoulders and back.

Mephiles and Iblis looked at themselves, then at Shadic, who had turned back into Dark Gaia.

_Thanks a lot,_ Iblis said telepathically.

_No problem,_ Dark Gaia said. _What are you going to do now?_

Mephiles looked at him. "We're not sure if we can leave heaven since we're dead. You've turned us into deities, though." He looked at Iblis, wondering if she had anything to say.

_It would make sense if we could leave._ She said. _It wouldn't make much sense for deities to be stuck here._

Mephiles, Iblis and Dark Gaia all closed their eyes, vanishing in a flash of light and reappearing in the Earth's core.

_Are you two going to fuse and become Solaris?_ Dark Gaia asked. _Or stay separated?_

Mephiles looked at Iblis. He wouldn't mind that at all. "We could stay separate," he said, and looked at Dark Gaia. "Then all three of us would be together again." Iblis looked at Mephiles. She actually wanted to fuse but they could do that later.

Dark Gaia nodded. He was glad they thought so._ What should we do?_

Iblis and Mephiles thought about it. They could do something until Dark Gaia had to sleep once again. Dark Gaia nodded. He was feeling tired already and knew he had to sleep soon.

"We'll help you when you wake up again, all right?" Mephiles said. "It'll be a family thing."

Iblis smiled. Do you want us to keep calling you Shadic or start calling you Dark Gaia?

He thought about it._ I like my real name, but if I look like Dark Gaia, I should probably be called that._

_Alright, then. You can call us Mephiles and Iblis, too. When we fuse, call us Solaris._

Iblis and Mephiles smiled, then watched as Dark Gaia went to sleep once more. Once again, thousands of years passed before Dark Gaia had to awaken. When it did, Mephiles and Iblis were ready to become Solaris and help him. They held each other's hands. A bright glow surrounded them, and they began to transform. The two fused into one being in a bright light, altering shape once they had done so.

Its body became transparent and was made of light. The being's head vanished and was covered by a top piece with a curve behind its neck. Its fingers fused into three digits and his shoulders and arms separated. Three shells of light covered its body, one shell covering each of its upper arms, and one main shell on its body. The top formed into an eagle's head with glowing yellow eyes and antlers. On the back, a long plate formed with a set of wings attached. A red glowing orb formed on the center on the body, and the transformation finished.

Dark Gaia was glad to see them, even if they were together in a single being now. _Are you going to help me now?_

Solaris nodded. _Of course I will,_ it said.

The both of them went onto the planet, and began destroying it yet again. Once they had done so, Dark Gaia felt power fill him and he began his transformation into Light Gaia. He looked at Solaris once he was a dragon again.

_What are you going to do once I go to sleep again?_ Light Gaia asked.

_Find something to do elsewhere for the time being._

Light Gaia nodded. He sighed, and then started to remake the planet. Solaris watched over him as he did so. When the deity was done, he smiled at Solaris.

_Thank you,_ he said. _For everything._

_You're our child, of course we would help you, _Solaris said.

Light Gaia smiled. He let out a loud roar and vanished back into the Earth's core, becoming Dark Gaia once again. His parents, even if they were Solaris, were finally there for him once again.


End file.
